


One Hundred Miraculous Drabbles

by seasonofthegeek



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jade Fox - Freeform, Like just a whole lot of emotions, Love, M/M, Marichat, Multi, ladrien, ninette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 35,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: This is a set of Miraculous drabbles based on prompts sent to me on tumblr. Each chapter is its own bubbled story unless otherwise specified. I will make a note of the pairing in each chapter title so feel free to skip around to one you like. Enjoy!





	1. Marinette and Chat Noir

Chat Noir winced as a rumpled Marinette opened the skylight, blinking into the dark. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come so late. Did I wake you?”

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway,” Marinette lied with a yawn. She ducked below and Chat Noir followed her inside. Marinette immediately curled into a ball, snuggling into her oversized cat pillow.

“I should go.”

“Stay.” Marinette held out a hand to him and Chat Noir crawled up the bed, curling around her. “What happened?” she asked softly when he had gotten comfortable.

“More of the same. I think the dreams might be getting worse,” he whispered, closing his eyes. “I keep killing her over and over again.”

“Dreams aren’t real, kitty. You would never purposely hurt Ladybug.” Marinette ran a hand through his hair and he pushed against her touch.

“You say that but what if—“

“Tell me a story,” Marinette demanded.

Chat Noir blinked at her. “What?”

“A story. I want you to tell me a story. Now.”

“Why?”

“Because you woke me up and I need to go back to sleep.”

“You said you couldn’t sleep,” Chat Noir grumbled, embarrassed.

“I lied so you wouldn’t leave. As payment for my kindness, I would like you to tell me a story before we go back to sleep.”

“But I—“

“Please, kitty, purr-etty please,” Marinette winked.

“You know all the right things to say, Princess,” Chat Noir grinned. “Fine. Uh, let’s see, once upon a time–”

“Wait, is this going to be a fairytale?” Marinette asked.

“Don’t interrupt,” Chat Noir reprimanded, booping her nose. “Ahem, as I was saying, once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess–”

“Of course there was.”

“Hush. There was a beautiful princess named,” Chat Noir eyed Marinette speculatively, “Lady of Bugginton.”

“Lady of Buggington?!” Marinette laughed. “That’s awful!”

“That was her name!”

“Okay, I’m sorry. Do go on.”

“Right. So Lady was a strong and fair princess who ruled over all the land but she had an evil enemy named Sir Hawkmothian of the Douchelands,” Chat Noir continued.

Marinette giggled.

“One day, Princess Lady called for all the knights of her court to come forward so she could choose a champion to defeat her enemy. One of these knights was a humble man named–”

“Ooo, let me!” Marinette demanded. “Uh, Kitty Chat of Punderland.”

“Yikes.”

“Shut up but also keep telling your story.” She snuggled in closer to him.

Chat Noir nodded. “So,” he shot a judging look at Marinette, “Kitty Chat of Punderland stepped up and said to the fair princess, ‘I am at your command. Send me to the Douchelands and I will conquer your enemy. All I ask in return is a kiss upon my victory.’”

“Kitty Chat’s kind of pushy.”

“What? No he’s not. He’s asking for a kiss, not demanding it.”

“Puuussshhhy,” Marinette sang softly.

“Whatever. Long story short, Kitty Chat defeated Hawkmothian and received quite a lovely kiss from his princess,” Chat Noir finished in a huff.

“The ending felt a bit rushed, to be honest.”

“You’re impossible to please,” Chat Noir sniffed.

Marinette smiled sweetly. “So are you saying you don’t want a kiss from the princess, dear knight?”

“W-what?”

“I’m your princess, aren’t I, Kitty Chat? Or is it Lady of Bugginton who is really your princess? I guess I’m a little confused.”

Chat Noir swallowed. “Uh, both?”

“Greedy,” Marinette accused but leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Think you can sleep now?”

Chat Noir’s face softened as he studied the beautiful and caring girl staring back at him. “Yeah, I think I can.”

“Good.” She closed the little distance between them, laying her head on his chest. “No more bad dreams, okay, Sir Kitty Chat?”

“Your wish is my command, Princess.”


	2. Vixen, Jade Turtle, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Queen Bee, and Paon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this version, heroes are:
> 
> Ladybug: Marinette  
> Chat Noir: Adrien  
> Vixen: Alya  
> Jade Turtle: Nino  
> Queen Bee: Chloe  
> Paon: Nathaniel
> 
> Enjoy!

“Want some gummy bears?” Jade Turtle asked, pulling a cellophane bag from behind him.

Vixen cocked a masked eyebrow. “Where were you even keeping those?”

“Trade Turtle Secret,” he grinned, opening the bag. “Try some.”

“Sure.” Vixen dipped a gloved hand into the bag and pulled a few out. “Hey, these aren’t bears.”

“Well, no, but gummy bears can really cover any variety of gummy animals, I think.”  
“Is this a fox?” Vixen held up an orange gummy piece.

“Maybe,” Jade Turtle smiled.

“And a turtle, a cat, a peacock…” Vixen grabbed another handful from the bag. “And there’s the bee and ladybug. Do you seriously have team gummies?!”

“Don’t judge, Vi. There’s this little candy shop down on Rue Gallentes that just opened up and they had them. I thought they were pretty cool.”

Vixen held up a turtle gummy thoughtfully. “They are neat.”

“And tasty,” Jade Turtle added through a mouthful of gummies.

“Tasty, huh?” Vixen smirked, leaning towards her partner. Jade Turtle’s eyes widened as Vixen pressed her lips to his. After a moment, she pulled back. “You’re right. Those are tasty.”

“I…uh…er…”

“They kissed! My Lady, did you see that?! They finally kissed!”

Vixen and Jade Turtle spun around to see an ecstatic Chat Noir watching them with a dopey grin on his face. Ladybug stood behind him, trying not to laugh. 

“Oh, who cares, so they kissed,” Queen Bee complained, landing lightly on the rooftop. “Kissing’s not that big a deal, see?” She grabbed Chat Noir’s face and kissed him. 

“Excuse you!” Ladybug pulled Queen Bee back.

“Oh, fine,” Queen Bee huffed, grabbing Ladybug’s face and kissing her.

“T-that’s not– I didn’t mean…” Ladybug sputtered while Chat Noir watched, jaw slack.

“What in the word did I miss?” Paon asked as he landed behind Chat Noir. 

“Apparently everyone is just kissing everyone.”

“In that case…” Paon strode over and cupped Ladybug’s cheek, leaning in for a kiss.

“Hey!” Chat Noir cried out.

“Want to get out of here?” Vixen asked quietly, eyeing their teammates.

“I don’t know. We’re supposed to do some team stuff tonight, aren’t we?” Jade Turtle responded, shifting uneasily.

“We could skip it and finish eating these gummies together.” Vixen curled her tongue behind her teeth.

“Yes, okay, very much that.” 

The Turtle and the Fox slipped away, leaving the Cat, the Bee, the Peacock, and the Ladybug to figure it all out on their own.


	3. Marinette and Nino

“I don’t know about this.” Nino eyed the razor on the counter skeptically.

“Look, Nino, I know you’re proud of the peach fuzz but—”

“It’s not peach fuzz! I’ve almost got a full stache going on here.” Nino stroked the thin hairs above his lips as if to prove a point.

Marinette grabbed the can of shaving cream. “I’m your friend and I’m really trying to do you a favor here.”

“B-but it looks cool.”

“It really doesn’t.”

“Mari, I’m a DJ. We have a different kind of style.”

Marinette simply looked at him.

“Okay, yeah, I knew that wasn’t going to work on you,” he sighed. “Can’t I just keep it a little longer?”

Marinette pressed the top of the nozzle and shaving cream filled her hand with a hiss.

“Come on, Mari. We don’t have to do this.”

Marinette transferred some of the shaving cream into her other palm. She brought her hands up towards her friend’s face only to suddenly find her own face covered in shaving cream.

Nino took a step back, brandishing the shaving cream can. “Be cool, darling, be cool. We can all come out of this okay if we just–”

Nino sputtered and coughed, face coated in baby powder. “Okay, that was so not cool.”

Marinette giggled and stepped back, lotion in one hand and baby powder in the other. “Come at me, bro.” 

The pair collapsed in a fit of giggles and spent toiletries. “Are you going to let me shave it off now?” Marinette grinned, brandishing the razor.

“Are you going to be careful?”

“The carefulest,” Marinette promised.

Nino sat back against the cabinets and closed his eyes. Marinette gently rubbed a light coating of shaving cream on his lip and started to work. Once she finished, she wiped a wet rag across the smooth skin above his lip. 

“Ah, much better,” she beamed, meeting his eyes.

Nino stared back at her and swallowed thickly. “Mari?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Marinette looked at him wide eyes and nodded slowly. Nino leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to hers for a few seconds before pulling back.

“T-that was nice,” she stammered.

“I think so too,” Nino blushed.

“We should, uh…we should do it again, just to be sure.”


	4. Sabrina and Max

“Can you solve it?” Sabrina asked, leaning over his shoulder. “Chloe will be heartbroken if I don’t get her homework done in time.”

Max scoffed. “Of course I can solve it. It’s a rudimentary equation at best.” He moved his stylus efficiently across the tablet screen. “The real question is why you have put yourself in the position to be responsible for someone else’s work.”

“You do Kim’s work all the time!”

“Correction: I assist Kim in completing his homework. I never simply do it for him,” Max sniffed.

“Chloe is very busy and she’s my best friend. I’m happy to help her out however I can,” Sabrina replied, fidgeting with the hem of her sweater vest. “She has important things to take care of. She’s the mayor’s daughter, you know.”

“You’re important too.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Max sighed and looked up from the tablet. “Physically speaking, you are an attractive female. Your hair alone is an indicator of a mutated MC1R gene which is interesting in and of itself. Despite how you act, I have observe that you are mostly brilliant and could do much more if you would only apply yourself. When not influenced by outside personalities, you are kind and thoughtful. It’s shame to see you debase yourself to human lackey is all.”

Sabrina blinked behind her glasses. “You think I’m pretty?”

“If you want to boil it down to single out one of a long list of qualities,” Max huffed.

Sabrina slid the tablet away from Max and set it to the side. He looked up at her, confused. “Tell me more about this MC1R gene.”


	5. Adrien and Ladybug

“Are you throwing rocks?” Ladybug asked, voice full of laughter.

Adrien jolted away from the balcony railing, startled.

“Sorry,” she smiled. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No! Hi! Uh, hi,” Adrien blushed. “I just didn’t expect to see anyone out here.”

“Hence the rock throwing?”

Adrien’s face reddened. “Yeah.”

“Are you going to explain or…” Ladybug grinned at him.

“Right. Uh…hmmm…this is going to sound really dumb.” Adrien scratched the back of his neck. “When I get irritated with my dad, I come up to this balcony and throw these rocks down into the courtyard. They don’t hurt anything but it really infuriates him when he walks out and there are tons of little rocks all over the place.” He dropped his head. “It’s juvenile, I know.”

“Can I try?”

“Y-you want to throw rocks with me?”

“Sure, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not!” Adrien reached down and grabbed a handful of pebbles from a canvas bag at his feet. He motioned for her to go ahead. “After you.”

Ladybug took a few in her gloved hand. She glanced at Adrien for confirmation and then gingerly tossed one down. 

“Wow, that was…a little pathetic,” Adrien laughed.

“Hey! I was trying not to do any damage.”

“Well, you definitely succeeded in your goal then.”

Ladybug stuck out her tongue at him. The pair tossed a few more small rocks into the courtyard below.

“So what happened with your dad tonight…I mean, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Adrien sighed. “Nothing new really. He threatened to pull me out of school again because I left in the middle of a photo shoot this week. It was an emergency but he didn’t seem to care.”

“That really stinks. He’s not actually going to take you out of school is he?”

“I don’t think so. He just likes to pull that card every so often.”

Ladybug dusted off her hands and turned to Adrien. “I’m really sorry.”

“It isn’t your fault.”

“I know, but I hate that you have to deal with it though. And I’m glad you are staying in school. It would definitely be much less interesting without you there.”

“Wait. Ladybug, do you go to my school?” Adrien asked, eyes wide.

Ladybug tried to step and stumbled backwards. “What?! Of course not!”

“Then why–”

“Oh! I think I hear an akuma! I must be off!” Ladybug slung out her yo-yo and bolted away.

“See you tomorrow, LB,” Adrien whispered with a small smile. He dusted off his hands and went inside.


	6. Nathaniel and Chloe/Queen Bee

“Who were you with?” Nathaniel asked, voice soft. He sat on their couch, a single lamp the only source of light in the room.

Chloe dropped her purse, wincing at the twinge in her shoulder. Stupid akuma. Stupid Hawk Moth. Stupid, precious, sexy, sad boyfriend waiting up for her. “Nath, I promise it’s not like that.”

“Chloe, answer me. I won’t…I won’t be mad…just please don’t lie to me anymore.”

Chloe shifted her weight uneasily. “Chat Noir.”

Nathaniel’s face fell. “Oh…”

“And Ladybug.”

“Okay…”

“And Vixen.”

“Um…” Nathaniel swallowed thickly. “Look, whatever this is that you’re going through, I’ll wait. I’ll wait until you’re ready.”

Chloe stood in front of her boyfriend, confused. “Okay, look, I’ve wanted you to know about this for a long time now. I want you to be a part of this.”

Nathaniel fidgeted uneasily. “Chloe, I love you and I want to support you, but I don’t think I can do group sex, especially not with a bunch of superheroes.”

“WHAT?!” Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose. “Of all the ridiculous…Pollen, stripes on!”

Queen Bee stood tall in front of the redhead. “Oh…oh!” He stood up. “You’re…you’re her!”

“Duh.”

“You’re a superhero.” Nathaniel fell back down on the couch. “You aren’t cheating on me. You’re saving the world. I’m an idiot.”

Queen Bee straddled his hips and leaned in for a kiss. “Yes, but you’re my idiot.”


	7. Adrien and Marinette

Adrien woke up alone. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He could hear the low hum of the sewing machine running down the hall. He swung his long legs over the side of the bed and stood, stretching.

Light filtered through the cracked door of Marinette’s sewing room. Adrien padded barefoot down the hall and peeked inside the room. Marinette was hunched over the machine, threading a new needle.

“You look really tired.” Adrien kissed the top of his wife’s head. “Come to bed.”

She looked up at him, eyes bleary. “Did I wake you?”

“No, but I miss you,” he smiled.

She kissed him softly. “Go back to sleep. I’ll be there in a while.”

“You need to go to sleep too.”

“I can’t. I need to get this mock-up done for the meeting–” Marinette gasped when her finger slipped and the sewing needle sliced through her skin.

“Let me see.” Adrien took her injured finger and blew on it lightly. “I don’t think it’s a bleeder.” He pressed her hand to his lips. “Now, come to bed.”

“Just a few more minutes. If I can just get this stitch right…” Marinette picked her needle up once more and leaned into the garment.

Adrien pulled the sewing needle from between her pinched fingers with one hand and slid the half-finished dress away with the other.

“Adrien, sweetheart, if you don’t give me my stuff back, I’m going to…oopmph!”

Adrien picked her up and shrugged her onto his shoulder. “Marinette, dear, I said it’s time for bed.”

Marinette lightly pounded on his back. “Listen, you mangy cat–” 

Adrien delivered a swift smack to her behind and tossed her onto the bed. He crawled in next to her and pulled her close. “Close your eyes.”

“You’re not the boss of me.”

“Oh, I’m well aware of that. Now, close your eyes and go to sleep.”

“I’m totally telling your father it’s your fault the dress isn’t done in the morning,” Marinette warned, yawning.

“I’m sure he will be thoroughly unsurprised.” Adrien kissed the back of her head. “Goodnight, my Lady.”

“Goodnight, my love.”


	8. Alya and Marinette

“You can trust me,” Alya insisted, furiously typing a new blog entry.

“I can’t trust you,” Ladybug replied. “I don’t even trust the way you said ‘You can trust me’.”

“Oh, come on! I’m absolutely on your side.” Alya turned the laptop so Ladybug could read what she had written. “I just think it’s important for the people of Paris to realize you are just a regular person under all those spots.”

“You don’t even realize that!”

“Of course I do!”

Ladybug paced for a few minutes. “I don’t think this is a good idea. It’s not like I’m Ladybug all the time. I don’t want anyone looking for me.”

“Chat Noir said you’d say something like that,” Alya mumbled.

“He would know. He asks enough.”

“Fine. So you don’t want me to do the article on what it’s like to be you other half EVEN though I promised to keep it completely anonymous. You don’t trust me EVEN though I run a full-time blog dedicated to you and all the wonderful things you do…”

“Ugh, you’re impossible!” Ladybug threw her hands up in the air. “You know what? Fine. If you want to know so bad, I’ll just show you, but don’t be upset when I’m not everything you were hoping for!”

Alya widened her eyes and grabbed for her phone. Ladybug gave her a steely look and Alya sat the phone back down.

Ladybug took a deep breath. “Tikki, spots off.” Marinette tried to look angry but it came off more embarrassed as the pink light washed away and Tikki settled down on her shoulder.

“Finally!” Alya laughed. “Honestly, girl, you almost made me lose the pool.”

“T-the what?” Marinette stammered. “You’re not surprised?!”

“Are you kidding me? This was my last ditch effort to try to get you to confide in me. If it hadn’t worked, Nino would be next in line to win and the money pot is up to one hundred euros.”

“M-money pot? Nino? How many people suspect I’m Ladybug?!”

Alya put a hand on a shoulder. “You’re not exactly sly, M, but it isn’t too bad. Just me, Nino, Alix, and Ivan. Nino tried to get Adrien in on it but that boy is more oblivious than you are.”

“I-I…”

“Come on, Ladybug, I’ll buy us some ice cream with my winnings.”


	9. Alya and Nino

“Don’t be an ass,” Nino said, stuffing his notebook into his bag.

“Don’t call me an ass, you…you ass!” Alya sputtered, banging the desk with a balled fist. “I have a right to be mad about this.”

“It’s just a stupid project.”

“Yeah, a stupid project that you guys chose to put Mylene as head writer on. The subject is literally on journalism, for crying out loud.”

“And Mylene wanted to give it a shot,” Nino replied, walking out the door.

Alya followed on his heels. “Well, what about me?”

“Look, Al, everyone knows you would be the best, okay? You’re obviously the smartest and prettiest, but maybe someone else deserves a chance at it.”

“Did you just say I was the prettiest?” Alya grinned.

Nino coughed. “I don’t think so. Look at the time, I should probably get going.”

“Not so fast, Lahiffe!” Alya grabbed at the back of Nino’s shirt but he slipped away just in time. 

“Are you going to stay in here all day?” Adrien asked, washing his hands.

“I messed up, dude. I called Alya an ass and pretty in the same conversation.” Nino looked around the boy’s restroom anxiously.

“I think I get it. You’re not sure if she’s mad or happy?”

“I fear for my life, man.”

Adrien laughed. “She seemed like she was in a good mood when I saw her a few minutes ago. I’m sure she liked the pretty part.”

“That’s what I’m afraid up,” Nino gulped. “That girl could eat me alive.”


	10. Marinette and Chat Noir

“I’m not wearing that!” Marinette stated firmly, shaking her head.

Chat Noir blinked his bright green kitty eyes and pouted his lips. “Marrrrinetttte, purrr-etty pleasssse.”

“No, you silly cat.”

Chat Noir held up the green cat ears headband. “But you’re my number one fan. I just want one quick picture for my Instagram.”

“Why would you think I’m your number one fan?”

“You aren’t?” His shoulders slumped as he leaned back against the ladder leading up to her bed.

Marinette sighed and stood up from her desk chair. “Fine, I’m your number one fan. I still don’t see why I need to wear cat ears.”

“My number one fan would,” he replied petulantly, rubbing a boot across the floor.

“Give me that!” She snatched the headband from him and stuck it on her head.

Chat Noir looked up with a wide grin. “Princess, you look adorable! Oh! I should get you a crown for next time!”

“There will be no next time, Chat! Take the picture if you’re going to take it,” Marinette grumbled.

Chat Noir smiled broadly and pulled her in close beside him, holding up his baton in selfie mode. “Say kitty litter!”

“Kitty litter,” Marinette cheesed, leaning into Chat. He tightened his arm around her and snapped the picture. And before she realized it, he was kissing her cheek and snapping another. “Chat!”

“Goodnight, Princess!” He leapt up the ladder through the open skylight.

Later that night, Marinette received a notification that blackchatmagic had added a photo of her. The picture was of Chat Noir kissing her cheek, a smile tugging his lips upwards. Marinette’s blue eyes were big and wide, her cheeks pink, and her mouth opened in a little ‘o’.The bright green cat ears practically glowed on top of her head. 

The caption below read “Love spending time with my number one fan, @marinettedesigns #chatnoir #cityoflights #isntsheadorable #cute

Marinette tapped the heart icon and took a screenshot for good measure. She looked over at the cat ears headband on her desk and thought it might be nice to add a little more green to her wardrobe.


	11. Nino and Marinette

“I won’t let you,” Nino declared.

“Excuse me?”

“Marinette, you can not let Kim be your first kiss. Please don’t do this to yourself.”

“Nino!” Marinette hissed, cheeks going red.

“The rules are the rules,” Max supplied. “Marinette spun the bottle and it landed on Kim. Therefore, she must kiss Kim.”

“Yes, exactly. Thank you, Max,” Kim grinned.

“Fine,” Nino said calmly. He then turned to Marinette and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

“What the hell, man?” Kim asked.

Marinette touched her lips tentatively with the tips of her fingers. “Thanks?”

Nino blushed. “Don’t mention it.”

“Come on, Kim, just spin the bottle. Nino totally swooped in and stole your thunder,” Alix laughed. 

“I can’t believe we have to go back to school tomorrow,” Juleka mumbled.

“Maybe we’ll have some new classmates!” Rose exclaimed.

Marinette and Nino glanced shyly at each other, cheeks blazing. Who knows what tomorrow would bring.


	12. Alya and Nino

“Alright, I love you,” Alya hissed. “Happy now?”

“With a declaration like that, how could I not be,” Nino replied dryly.

“I’m sorry but I’m hungry and tired and you were pushing.”

“I was not pushing!”

Alya rolled her eyes. “You were absolutely pushing.”

“I asked you if you wanted to grab something to eat when we finally got out of here. How in the world is that pushing?!”

“Oh, you know what you really meant. You were asking me out on a date,” Alya sniffed delicately. “You always want to label whatever this is.” She gestured between them wildly in the small space.

“How awful of me.”

“So we made out in a panther cage that one time. A couple that does not make,” Alya explained.

“Uh-huh. And the time in the library?”

“I’m pretty sure that doesn’t count.”

Nino sighed. “You literally kissed me when we got thrown in this closet.”

“Fine, I might be into you.”

“You said you love me,” Nino grinned.

“I don’t recall that.”

“Hmmm.”

“Hey, is somebody in there?” A voice called out from the other side of the closet door.

“Yes!” Alya yelled, causing Nino to wince. “Please get us out of here!”

You know, we could take advantage of this time and make out a little more,” Nino suggested.

Alya looked at the door and then back at the boy in front of her. “Okay,” she shrugged, leaning in.

“Cataclysm!” The door disappeared in a heap of ash and a red-faced Chat Noir cleared his throat. “Sorry. Do you, uh, do you two need some privacy?”


	13. Marinette and Chat Noir

“Alright, I love you!” Marinette exclaimed, running her fingers gingerly over the expensive silk. “How did you even get this?!”

Chat Noir shifted his weight nervously. “You know, superhero perks.”

Marinette eyed him speculatively. “You didn’t steal it, did you?”

“What?! His green eyes blew wide. “Of course not! I mean, not exactly…”

“Chat.”

“Look, I have access to a lot of this stuff in my civilian life. I simply used that to my advantage.” His shoulders slightly hunched in. “Do you like it?”

“It’s perfect,” Marinette smiled, reaching up to touch his arm.

“You’re perfect,” Chat Noir mumbled.

“What?” Marinette asked in surprise.

“What?” He replied innocently as his black ears twitched. “So, uh, what are you planning to make anyway?”

“There’s a big dance being held at my school. I don’t have a date or anything but I thought if I could make a pretty enough dress…” her voice trailed off.

Chat Noir straightened up and moved in closer. “Do you need a date?”

Marinette stepped back. “I…well, I was hoping this guy at school was going to ask but it was crazy to think that. I’ll probably just hang out with Alya and Nino.”

“What about Adrien?”

“What?!”

Chat Noir backpedaled. “Ive seen the four of you hanging out! Is he not going?”

Marinette’s cheeks flushed. “I-I don’t know. Even if he is, I doubt he’d want to go with me.”

“Let me take you.”

“You want to go with me to the dance?”

Chat Noir grinned. “Of course I do! I should probably run it by LB first, but I don’t see why it would be a problem. I could even wear a suit over my, uh, suit.” He winked at her.

“I don’t know, Chat…”

“Come on! It will be lots of fun. I’ve never gotten to go to a school dance before. Please, Princess, purr-etty please!”

Marinette looked down at the beautiful pale pink silk in her hands and back up at the hopeful catboy before her. “That would be really nice. Thanks, sweet kitty.”


	14. Vixen and Nino

“Just stay with me,” Nino whispered, brushing Vixen’s bangs from her eyes. They were crouched in the alley Vixen had ran them to after saving him from becoming a big pile of Nino-like goo. She could hear the rest of the team still fighting the akuma the next block over.

BEEP.

“I can’t,” she sighed, one hand grasping at her necklace. “I’m going to turn back soon and the others need me.”

“Would that be the worst thing, me knowing who you really are?”

Vixen looked at the boy she had fallen in love with, the boy whose life she had just saved and would save over and over again if need be. She looked at the boy she wanted to share her secret with more than anybody else in the world and she lied, “Yes, it would be the worst thing.”

The fox superhero stood up and held out a hand to Nino but he didn’t take it. “You don’t trust me,” he said quietly.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with trust. I want you to be safe.”

BEEP.

“Go. I’ll be fine. Save the world.”

Vixen spared one last glance at Nino and then ran out of the alley, flute raised high.

“Tough break, doll,” Dusuu sighed, floating out of Nino’s messenger bag.

“Yeah, what else is new,” he mumbled. “Dusuu, feathers out.”

“It’s about time, Paon. You’ve almost missed all the fun,” Vixen winked. 

“Yeah, Foxy’s already had to transform again since she saved her boyfriend,” Chat Noir laughed, dodging a glob of bright red goo.

“Watch it, Chat,” Ladybug warned. “I don’t have time to kiss any boo-boos tonight.”

“Ugh, get a room already,” Queen Bee complained.

Paon pulled out his steel fan. “Let’s go to work.”


	15. Adrien and Marinette

“You love me, right?” Adrien asked, coming up behind Marinette and hugging her tight.

Marinette sighed, leaning into him. “It’s always slightly terrifying when you start a conversation like this, sweetheart.”

“Just answer the question please.”

Marinette turned to face him, smiling. “Of course I love you. What’s this about?”

A goofy grin spread across his face. “Come with me!” Adrien took her hand and led her outside and down the side alley of his apartment building.

“Kittens!” he exclaimed proudly when they came up on an old cardboard box. Five tiny balls of fluff were crawling over each other in the box, sweet little mews drifting up.

“Absolutely not.”

“But Marinettte-”

“No.”

Adrien scooped up a completely black kitten. It blinked green eyes at Marinette and let out a pitiful meow. “This one is already in love with you though.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“I’m not kitten you at all,” Adrien winked. “Please, they need a home.”

“We can take them to a shelter.”

Adrien grabbed up all five kittens in his arms and held them tightly as they wiggled and mewed. “We can’t split them up!” he gasped.

“Kittttttty,” Marinette whined.

“Come on, Bugaboo. Haven’t you always dreamed of having kittens with me?” Adrien waggled his eyebrows in such a Chat way that Marinette couldn’t help but laugh.

“Fine, but you’re in charge of the litter box. Now give me the little black one. He’s my favorite.”

“Will you marry me?” Adrien asked dreamily, still holding on to the kittens.

“Ask again tomorrow,” she smiled, taking the black fluff ball from him. “I’m spending today with Kitty Noir.”


	16. Chloe and Marinette

“I don’t want you,” Chloe sniffed.

“Well, you’ve got me so we may as well make the best of it,” Marinette mumbled. “I’m not exactly thrilled about it either.”

“Why? You wanted to work with your precious Alya?”

“Sure.”

“Or maybe you wanted to work with my Adrikins. I see the way you look at him, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It’s pathetic,” Chloe sneered.

“Whatever, Chloe. So which subject should we choose for our presentation?”

“It’s no fun when you don’t get upset,” Chloe huffed.

Marinette sighed and put down her tablet. “What’s no fun?”

“Being mean to you.”

“Sorry to be such a buzzkill.”

Chloe tapped her stylus against the desk. “You really like him, don’t you?”

“Who?”

“Adrien.”

Marinette could feel her cheeks warm but she kept her head down. “I’m not talking about this with you.”

“Which means yes.”

“Which means we have a presentation to put together.”

“If you ever tell anyone, I’ll deny it but I think he likes you too,” Chloe said.

“W-why do you say that?”

“Good grief, you stutter just talking about him!”

Marinette glared at her. 

“Fine, I’ve known him a long time and I can just see it on his face when he talks to you.”

“Oh,” Marinette replied in a small voice.

“Don’t clam up on me now, Dupain-Cheng.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Do you like him too?”

Marinette stayed silent. No matter what, she still didn’t trust Chloe. On the other hand, the whole class probably realized already.

“Fine, don’t answer. You don’t have a chance anyway. He’s totally in love with Ladybug,” Chloe sniffed. 

“So are you,” Marinette shot back, irritated.

“True. I would totally knock the spots right off her,” Chloe said dreamily.

Marinette choked in surprise.


	17. Adrien and Marinette

“You always this quiet?” Marinette asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Shhh, I’m concentrating.” Adrien stuck his tongue out between his lips and twitched the joystick slightly to the right.

“It’s just…you’ve been trying for that cat plush for a while now…”

“It’s not just a cat plush, Mari. It’s an official Chat Noir plush.”

“Big Chat Noir fan?” Marinette asked, surprised.

“I thought you were.” He straightened up from his hunched position over the claw game console. 

“M-me? Why?”

Adrien scratched the back of his neck. “You said he was cool that time you helped him, right? And on Ladybug Day at school, you wore that Chat Noir shirt and that cute little bell choker.”

Marinette’s cheeks turned pink. “You remember that?”

“Of course! You were the only person not in red,” Adrien laughed awkwardly.

“Well, Chat Noir is just as important as Ladybug. I didn’t think it was fair to have a Ladybug Day without Chat Noir,” she sniffed.

“You really think that?”

“Yeah. Chat’s amazing.”

Adrien coughed and looked away, the tips of his ears a bright red. 

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah, yeah. Now, keep quiet. I’ve got a Chat Noir plush to win.”

____________________________

Marinette snuggled the Chat Noir plush close to her chest, eyelids heavy as she curled up in bed. Her last conscious thought was how nice it was that her new plush smelled just like Adrien.


	18. Adrien and Ladybug

“Let’s not fuck around,” The Collector growled. “Give me the pretty boy and we can call it a day.”

Ladybug stepped in front of Adrien and threw out an arm as if to shield him. “Yeah, that’s not going to work for me.”

The akumatized woman shrieked and shot at the hero from her comically large gun. Ladybug slung out her yo-yo to intercept the blast but it fell short when it slammed into a glass wall. The Collector had trapped her in one of the stupid glass cages that had popped up all over town! Ladybug spun around to see Adrien trapped inside the clear dome with her.

The Collector laughed.”A two-for-one special! The model and the ladybug.” She circled the dome. “Stay right here. I’ve got a cat to collect.” She turned and disappeared around the corner of a building.

Ladybug hit the glass wall but it only reverberated around them. “Damn it,” she muttered. “Where’s Chat when I need him?”

Adrien cleared his throat. “Uh, is there anything I can do to help?”

“Thanks, but we may be stuck until Chat Noir gets here.” Ladybug looked at him a little too long after she had finished speaking and she quickly looked away, cheeks flushing.

“Right.” Adrien shifted his weight uneasily. “What if he doesn’t get here?”

Ladybug seemed surprised. “I…I guess I didn’t think of that. He just always shows up.”

“He could have gotten collected too,” Adrien reasoned.

“True.” Ladybug chewed on her bottom lip. Adrien watched her intently. She caught his eye and he looked away quickly, blushing.”Even if he got trapped, he could use Cataclysm,” she reasoned. “He’ll come for me– for us, I mean! He’ll come for us.”

“What about Lucky Charm?”

Ladybug beamed at Adrien. “Lucky Charm!” she called out and tossed her yo-yo up only to have it immediately come back down and bonk Adrien on the head.

“Oww!” he yelped, patting at his head. Ladybug was struck with a curious case of deja vu.

“Sorry! Sorry, oh goodness, I’m sorry.” Her gloved hands fluttered around his head. “I guess this thing is too short for my yo-yo.”

“It’s okay.” Adrien slid down against the side of the dome and settled on the ground. “Hey, Ladybug?”

“Yeah?” she turned around, surprised to see him on the ground. She sat down across from him and their knees touched. She could feel her cheeks warm again.

“Is Chat Noir a good partner?”

“The best,” she smiled. 

“But what if he can’t help this time even if he really, really wants to?”

“Then I guess it’s up to you and me. You can be my Chat Noir today.”

Adrien’s face turned a deeper shade of pink. “Y-your Chat Noir?” he breathed. “But what can I do?”

The Collector suddenly appeared, stomping down the street towards them.

“Maybe you can flirt with her,” Ladybug whispered. “She wanted to collect you after all. Maybe she has a crush and would let you out.”

“I-I don’t know how to flirt,” Adrien said quietly.

“You’re Chat Noir right now and believe me, Chat Noir knows how to flirt,” Ladybug smiled.

Adrien nodded, determination etched on his face, and stood up. “Hey there, purr-retry lady,” he called to The Collector. “How about you let me out of this cage and I can tell you how I’m feline about that cute outfit you’re wearing.”

Ladybug did a double take. She hadn’t meant for Adrien to actually go full Chat Noir but apparently it was working. The Collector had started to giggle. After a few more lines of sweet talk, the glass dome disappeared and Ladybug shoved Adrien backwards. “Run!” she commanded as she turned to battle that akumatized woman.

____________________________

“You missed all the fun, kitty,” Ladybug teased when Chat Noir finally showed up, panting heavily. The woman formerly known as The Collector sat against a brick wall, rubbing her head.

Chat Noir took Ladybug’s hand and bowed low. “Forgive me, My Lady, I was trapped and couldn’t get to you until now.”

“Just don’t let it happen again,” she grinned. “I almost replaced you with a handsome model.”

Chat Noir cleared his throat. “Yeah, that would have been awful.”


	19. Adrien and Ladybug

“Sorry.” Adrien scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Were you sleeping?”

Ladybug blinked heavy eyes at him. “Was I…huh?”

“I just, uh, I didn’t want you to fall.”

Ladybug looked down to find herself crouched against one of the large windows that made up a wall of Adrien’s room. As if becoming aware of it made it real, shooting pain ran up her legs and back from their prolonged abuse in her current position. She tried to stand quickly and lost her balance. A strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room.

“What were you doing out there?” Adrien asked, leading her to the couch. 

Ladybug sat down, sighing in relief. Her cheeks flushed pink when she processed his question. “I-I…I was checking up on you.”

“Is there an akuma?”

“No, nothing like that. Wow, I must seem like a total creep.” She dropped her face in her hands. “I worry about you a lot s-so sometimes I like to come make sure you’re okay. I guess I fell asleep watch–” Ladybug groaned in embarrassment and folded in on herself a bit.

Adrien licked his lips. “You worry about me?”

Ladybug looked up at him. “Ever since Volpina, I can’t stop seeing you dangling from the Tower.”

“That wasn’t really me.”

“I know that…but it could have been.”

Adrien took a deep breath and reached out for Ladybug’s hand. She looked up at him in surprise. “It’s really sweet that you care about the citizens of Paris so much.” He traced a finger along the dimpled material covering her palm. “No wonder you’re exhausted if you try to visit everyone you’ve ever saved.”

“I don’t,” she replied quietly, mesmerized by the pattern he was making.

“You don’t…”

“You’re the only one I visit,” she admitted.

“Oh,” he breathed. “W-why is that?”

Ladybug’s cheek reddened again. “I’m…you’re…” She stood quickly. “I should go.”

Adrien still held onto her hand. “Now? B-but maybe we can hang out!”

“Don’t you have school soon?”

“I’ll skip it.”

“I have school soon.”

He looked down. “Right. Okay.” He hadn’t let go of her hand yet. “Will you, um, will you visit me again?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes!” It was Adrien’s turn to duck his head in embarrassment and dropped her hand.

Emboldened by his declaration, Ladybug leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Until next time then.” She quickly jumped to the window sill and slung out her yo-yo.

Adrien slid down to the ground with a goofy grin on his face.

“Oh brother,” Plagg complained. “You’re going to be even worse now, aren’t you?”


	20. Alya and Marinette

“Is that my shirt?” Alya covered her mouth in laughter.

“It’s not that funny,” Marinette said dryly.

“I just didn’t expect it to look so…so big on you.”

“Not all of us are blessed with huge knockers, you know.” Marinette crossed her arms self-consciously. 

“I’m sorry, really. You look fine. Cute even.”

“Whatever. Next time an akuma attack happens while I’m showering, I’ll just ignore it.”

“Yeah, I don’t know if Paris is ready for a naked Ladybug,” Alya grinned.

“Naked what now?!” Adrien interjected.

“Where did you even come from?” Alya asked.


	21. Marinette and Chat Noir

“You’re always number one,” Chat Noir insisted, taking a large bite out of a croissant. “Case in point.”

“I’m number one because I feed you?” Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“That’s only one of the reasons.”

“I don’t think your scale of rating the citizens of Paris is very legitimate.”

“How so?”

Marinette leaned back in her lounger. “You aren’t taking into account police officers, emergency personnel, heck, even Ladybug is just like any other citizen when she’s not being Ladybug…probably.”

Chat Noir pouted. “Why can’t you just let me tell you you’re the number one best citizen?”

“I would just like to know the reasoning.”

“We’ve already covered the excellence in food part.” Chat Noir held up his third croissant of the night. “You also have exquisite taste in favorite superheroes.” He winked at her.

“Ladybug is pretty great.”

Chat Noir stuck out his tongue but continued on. “You’re smart. You’re cute. You’re funny. You’re kind. You’re gorgeous. You should go on a date with me. You’re brave. You’re loyal–”

“Back up, what’d you say?” Marinette sat up on the lounger.

Chat Noir cleared his throat. “I said you’re loyal.”

“Before that.”

“Brave, I think.”

“Chat.”

“Marinette.”

“Did you ask me out on a date?”

Chat Noir suddenly became very interested in the potted mint hanging from the railing. “That depends.”

“On what?”

“If you would say yes, then I definitely asked you on a date. If you are going to say no, I was actually asking for another plate…for my croissants.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Yep.”

“You haven’t even proven that I’m the number one best citizen yet though.” Marinette teased.

“You’re my number one,” Chat Noir smiled at her. “Like, by a long shot, you’re my number one.”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm. “Oh.”

Chat Noir scuffed his boot against the balcony floor shyly. 

“So where are you going to take me on our date?” Marinette asked.


	22. Alya and Nino

“I really need you,” Alya whined over the phone. “Marinette refuses to come over because she apparently can’t afford to get sick.”

“And it’s okay for me to get sick?” Nino asked, cradling his cell phone between his ear and shoulder as he started stuffing things into his backpack.

“I’m lonely and sick and I neeeeeed you.”

Nino sighed. “I’m on my way.”

___________________________

Alya snuggled in closer and Nino wrapped his arm around her. “You’re my favoritest of favorites,” she cooed, tapping his nose.

“That cold medicine finally setting in, huh?”

“I really like you, Nino Lahiffe. Like, I like like you.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “That’s a lot of likes.”

Alya plucked his red hat from his head and pulled it down on her own head. “I’ve decided your my boyfriend now.”

Nino blushed. “Yeah?”

“You should kiss me.”

“You’ll get me sick,” Nino said as he leaned forward. Alya grinned against his lips and then kissed him…and then she sneezed in his face.

___________________________

“Hey, Marinette, do you know where Nino is today?” Adrien asked.

“Apparently Alya got him sick,” Marinette blushed, “by, um, kissing him…a lot.”


	23. Marinette and Chat Noir

“Are you fucking insane?!” Chat Noir hissed, panting hard. He released Marinette from his tight hold as soon as they landed on the roof.

Marinette stumbled backwards, losing her balance. Chat Noir grabbed her arm to steady her. “What were you thinking, Marinette?! You could have seriously gotten hurt!”

“I was t-trying to help you!” Marinette sputtered, face red and angry.

“You getting hurt or…or killed isn’t going to help anyone!”

“That guy had a gun. He was going to shoot you.” Marinette’s voice had lost a little of its fierceness.

“I’m in a magical suit.”

“And you know its bulletproof?” she challenged.

Chat Noir looked a little sheepish. “I assume…”

“Ass.”

“Either way, you aren’t magic, Marinette! You can’t go charging after bad guys. I’m the one who is supposed to serve and protect.”

“But who protects you?” she asked in a small voice. “I couldn’t just stand there…”

Chat Noir cupped her cheek gently. “Then you know how I felt when I saw you running straight for the gun.”

“Ladybug should have been there,” Marinette grumbled, unconsciously reaching to her ears. Her bare lobes mocked her. She was going to kick Hawk Moth’s ass when she got Tikki back.

Chat Noir stepped back and scratched the back of his neck. “Ladybug is, uh, dealing with some things right now. She’ll be back in action as soon as she can be.”

Marinette wondered how much Master Fu had told her partner after she had shown up weeping when an akuma had managed to take her Miraculous after a long battle the week before. Chat Noir had been out of town for something in his civilian life and his absence had been her undoing in the fight.

“I need you to promise me you’ll be more careful,” Chat Noir demanded, moving in again. “I can’t…it would kill me to lose you.”

“W-why?”

Chat Noir looked surprised by her question, green cat eyes widening. “You’re important to me, Marinette. You’re….I care about you.”

Marinette looked at him thoughtfully. “You know.”

Chat Noir’s shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry, My Lady. I know how much you value your privacy, but Master Fu thought I needed to watch out for you…even more than I already do,” he mumbled.

Marinette closed in and wrapped her arms around Chat Noir’s waist. He stiffened and then melted around her. “Thank you, kitty. You’re always looking out for me.”

“I-I lov…I’ll always look out for you.”

“I know.”


	24. Adrien and Marinette

“You’re a terrible cook,” Adrien sighed, pushing away the empty plate. “Just awful.”

“I can see that,” Marinette giggled, picking up the plate and taking it to the sink. “It really is a shame I’m so bad at it.”

“A tragedy, honestly.” Adrien stroked a hand down his stomach.

“I suppose you don’t want to suffer through this dessert then.” Marinette uncovered a triple layer chocolate cake. A paw print was done in green icing on the top. 

Adrien licked his lips. “It isn’t a good habit to judge a cake by the looks of it. I better have a slice just to be sure.”


	25. Adrien and Marinette

“I’m not wearing that,” Adrien said, backing away with his hands up.

Marinette’s face fell. “Oh, um, okay. I thought you were going to help me…b-but it’s okay.” She sat the black mask back down on her desk. “Maybe Nino won’t mind wearing it for the presentation.” 

“I’m sorry, Marinette. I just have a thing with masks.”

“You think it looks okay though?”

Adrien smiled. “It looks awesome! I bet Chat Noir would be really excited that you chose to base your design on his costume.”

“Maybe…” She picked the mask back up and fiddled with the pointed cat ears. “I know it’s not exactly like his mask but it seemed better to make it one piece instead of separate ears on a headband or something.”

“You’re really amazing at this kind of stuff.”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm. “T-thanks, Adrien,” she squeaked. “I’m, uh, going to go downstairs and grab us some waters.” She quickly disappeared through the trap door and down the stairs.

Adrien picked up the mask and turned it over in his hands. It was really cool looking. It was a shame he wouldn’t be able to wear it. Maybe Marinette could design a Ladybug one. No one would think twice about him wearing that for the presentation.

He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror above her dresser. He cast a glance at the open trap door and then closed in on the mirror, sliding the mask over his head. It wouldn’t hurt to take a quick peek–

“My dad just made some fresh cookies so I–”

Adrien whipped around to face Marinette, black mask in place. “Oh s–”

Marinette took in a deep breath and turned back down the stairs and then screamed.

Adrien looked back at his reflection. “Well, this is a cat-astrophy.”


	26. Adrien and Nino

“Is that my shirt?” Nino asked, incredulously.

Adrien looked down at his blue shirt. “No, I think this is one of my father’s newest designs.”

“That’s totally my shirt, dude!”

“You’re being ridiculous.” Adrien looked down again. Sure, the blue was a little similar and maybe the black and gray circular design in the centre had some of the same–

“Holy cats, I’m wearing your shirt.”

Nino laughed. “I was wondering where it had gotten to.”

“Wait, why was your shirt at my house?”

“Uhhhh…did you hear Ladybug is speaking to our class today?” Nino said, inching away.

“She is?! Wow, that’s– Hey! Where are you going? Nino. Nino!”

__________________________

“You’re a jerk,” Nino grumbled.

“Oh, come on, I think your boyfriend looks cute wearing your clothes,” Alya teased.

“Adrien is not my boyfriend.” Nino looked over to see his friend laughing at something Alix said. “But, okay, he does look cute.”

“See?” Alya laughed. “Anyway, it’s more a joke on Adrien. Tomorrow I’m hoping he shows up in Marinette’s shirt. I snuck it into the top of his dresser at lunch today.”

“You what?!” Marinette shrieked.


	27. Marinette and Chat Noir

“I believe in you,” Marinette coaxed. 

Chat Noir looked over at her, unsure. 

“Come on, you jump off buildings and battle monsters on a weekly basis, you can do this,” she pushed. “Just take a deep breath and act like I’m Ladybug. What do you want to say to me?”

Chat Noir closed his eyes and nodded. He drew in a deep breath and looked at Marinette. “My Lady, I-I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you almost since the moment I met you.” He looked at Marinette. Her eyes were wide but she gave him a little nod to continue.

“You are strong and beautiful and brilliant and brave and I am so grateful to have been chosen to stand by your side.” He paused and grabbed at his tail, running it through it his clawed hands nervously. “I know…I know you don’t want us to reveal our identities but I just wanted you to know that I will love you no matter what because I know you, mask and spots or not.”

A small gasp escaped Marinette and Chat Noir’s head shot up in alarm. “Is that not okay?” he asked, dropping his tail.

“I…it’s just not…not what I expec-expected,” Marinette stammered.

“Oh.” Chat Noir’s face fell.

“Not in a bad way!” Marinette pushed on. “I guess I just thought you wanted to try out some cheesy puns or flirt a little…”

He sat down on the lounger heavily. “Yeah, that’s probably what she thinks too. She never seems to take me very seriously when I try to talk about this kind of stuff.”

“Maybe she didn’t realize you were being serious.”

Chat Noir mulled that over for a moment. “Maybe…hey, Marinette, do you, uh, do you think I should try to talk to her as…maybe as my other self?”

“D-does she know you?”

“Yeah, I mean, kind of? She’s saved me a few times and…I don’t know. Maybe that wouldn’t work either.”

Marinette swallowed. “You really want her to know you.”

Chat Noir looked up. “I do. I…it gets lonely. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad to have a beautiful girl to help me along,” he winked at her, “but there’s no one who knows both sides of me. I guess I just really want Ladybug to be that person and I want to be that person for her.”

“Close your eyes, kitty,” Marinette demanded. 

“What?”

“Just do it. And stay there. I’ll be right back.”

Marinette slipped down through her skylight. “Tikki, I think I need to do this.”

Tikki just smiled. “Say the words.”

Ladybug emerged from the skylight and smiled when she saw Chat Noir still sitting with his eyes closed on the lounger.

“Mari?” he asked unsure.

“I’m here, Chat.” She sat down on the lounger with him and moved in close enough to feel his breath on her face. “I want you to know all of me too,” she whispered. 

Chat Noir’s green eyes snapped open to see Ladybug’s blue eyes looking straight into his. “W-what? Marinette…you’re Mari-Marinette?”

Ladybug nodded and leaned back a little, feeling self-conscious. “Is that okay, kitty?”

Chat Noir stood and let out a loud whoop. “Plagg, claws in!” he yelled happily. He was grabbing Ladybug up in his arms and spinning her before his transformation was complete.

“A-Adrien!” Ladybug gasped as they spun. 

He stopped spinning them and let her feet touched the floor. “Hi,” he smiled happily.

“H-hi,” she blushed.

“None of that!” he laughed loudly. “No getting embarrassed now!” He held her close. “Drop your transformation. Please. I just want to see you.”

“You do see me,” she said shyly.

“Marinette.”

She felt her breath hitch when he said her name. “Tikki, spots off.”

As soon as her mask was gone, Adrien was leaning in to kiss her. “I love you, My Lady. I love you, Marinette.”

And she happily let him know just how much she loved him too.


	28. Nathaniel and Lila

“You always this quiet?” Lila leaned over Nathaniel’s shoulder to peek at his sketchpad.

“Yes,” he mumbled, shielding his drawing from view.

“Why?”

“Why?” Nathaniel asked, incredulous.

“Is there an echo?” Lila teased. 

Nathaniel’s blushed. “There’s no reason…I’m just…quiet.”

“Hmmm.”

Nathaniel side-eyed the girl still leaning over his shoulder. “Did you need something?”

“Are you offering?”

“O-offering what?” He asked wide eyed.

Lila pulled out the chair beside him and sat down. “Well, that settles it. This will definitely be my seat from now on.” She smiled sweetly at him.

Nathaniel swallowed thickly. It was going to be a long semester.


	29. Adrien and Marinette

“Just stay with me?” Adrien’s voice was low and hoarse.

“S-sure.” Marinette crouched down beside him and gingerly reached out to put a hand on his back. 

Adrien’s breathing was harsh and silent tears were streaming down his face. “I don’t understand,” he cried softly.

Marinette looked back up from the short wall they had ducked behind. Gabriel Agreste slumped in the chair he had collapsed down into only moments before.

“M-mom…she…” Marinette returned her attention to the boy beside her. He had started shaking. “How? W-why?”

Only fifteen minutes prior, Marinette had been floating on cloud nine. Adrien had invited her over so she could look over some of his father’s design books for a project. Apparently Adrien had neglected to ask his father if she could come over and had pulled her down to duck behind the short wall in the office when Gabriel entered the room. He hadn’t been alone though. 

“Gabriel, I won’t be here long. I came for the peacock broach,” a tall blonde woman said.

“And I’m telling you that isn’t possible, Madeline,” Gabriel replied cooly.

Adrien had gasped softly at the woman’s appearance. He made a move to stand up but paused at the sound of his name.

“I’m sure Adrien would be thrilled to see you if you were to stay.”

“Didn’t you tell him I was dead?” Madeline drawled. “How would you explain it?”

“We would figure something out.” Gabriel reached out to touch her arm. “Please come home, Madeline.”

“There’s nothing left for me here once you hand over the broach.”

“I won’t be doing that.”

“Then I’ll go for now.” Madeline slid a large pair of dark sunglasses on. “You have my number. It will be disconnected in twenty-four hours.”

“What about our son?”

“What about him?” Madeline turned sharply and left the room. Gabriel sank down into the chair he still sat in now.

“Adrien, I’m so sorry,” Marinette whispered. She didn’t exactly understand what was going on, but she knew the boy she was in love with was crumbling before her. She lost her balance with a loud gasp when her arms were suddenly filled with Adrien. He had collapsed against her, wrapping his arms around her, still shaking. 

“A-Adrien?” Gabriel suddenly stood over them, mouth open in shock.

Adrien buried his face in Marinette’s neck and she looked up at Gabriel helplessly. The older man knelt down and put his arms around them both.


	30. Adrien and Marinette

“I can’t do this,” Marinette whimpered.

“Of course you can, and I will be right here by your side,” Adrien smiled.

“Adrien, this,” she gestured to the dark evening gown she was wearing, “is so not me. I can’t pull this off.”

“Would you just trust me? You’re going to be the most beautiful woman out there.” He ran fingers along the thin strap at her shoulder, adjusting it.

“In a room full of models? Yeah, sure, okay.” Marinette tried to ignore the sensation of Adrien’s fingers on her bare shoulder.

“Hey,” he lifted his hand to cup her cheek. “Have I thanked you yet?”

“F-for what?”

“For coming to this event with me. I would have been bored to death by myself.” He stepped away from her and buttoned his suit jacket.

“I’m sure you could have found someone to keep you company.”

“I didn’t want just anyone. I wanted you,” he coughed, “to keep me company!” His cheeks blushed pink.

Marinette felt her own cheeks heat up. “O-oh, um, thanks.”

He held an arm out to her. “Ready, My Lady?” As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes widened a bit and he gulped.

Marinette stood stock still, staring at him.

“Uh, s-sorry,” he stammered, ducking his head. “Probably a dumb nickname, huh? It just popped out.”

Marinette laughed nervously. “I-it’s fine. No big deal. You can call me whatever you want.” She winced.

“See, nothing to worry about now,” Adrien grinned down at her. “We’ve already gotten all the awkward out of the way.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Marinette smiled back up at him. “Lead the way, my knight.”


	31. Ladybug and Chat Noir

“You can trust me,” Chat Noir pleaded. 

“Last time you said that, you threw my yo-yo on a roof so I couldn’t leave.” Ladybug crossed her arms.

“This is totally different. I just want to show you this cool trick I’ve been working on. It could really come in handy in battles.”

Ladybug eyed him skeptically. Chat Noir blinked bright green eyes rapidly and attempted to look as innocent as a young catman dressed in black leather-like material could.

“Fine, here.” Ladybug handed Chat Noir her yo-yo. He immediately turned and threw it as hard as he could. 

“So, what are you up to tonight, My Lady?” he winked.


	32. Nathaniel and Queen Bee

“I’m not even sorry,” Queen Bee huffed. “You could at least say thank you.”

“Thank you?! Seriously? Do you have any idea how long I had been working on that mural?” Nathaniel all but screeched. 

“Oh, excuse me, would you have rather died?”

“At this point, maybe, yeah. Months of work down the drain. I really needed that paycheck.” Nathaniel slumped down of the rooftop surface. 

“Stop your belly-aching. Once Ladybug does her thing, all the little magic bugs will put everything back to rights. Your precious mural will be fine.”

“Has anyone ever told you that for a superhero, you’re kind of a bitch?” Nathaniel winced. “Sorry, I’m upset. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Listen here, Red, they don’t call me Queen Bee because of my miraculous, got it?” She sniffed. “I know exactly who and what I am and I refuse to apologize for it.”

“That’s pretty cool actually.”

Queen Bee glared at him. “What?”

“That you’re totally content with who you are. I wish I was like that.”

“I never said I was totally content; I said I know who I am. There’s a difference.”

“Ah, sorry.” Nathaniel stood awkwardly and looked around. “So, are you going to get me down from here or–”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Queen Bee rose into the air and flew off.

“Next time I hope Chat Noir saves me!” he yelled after her. 

“Fat chance of that!” she shot back.”He knows I get dibs on redheads!”


	33. Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya

“You think you’re funny,” Adrien grinned, “but I actually love this.”

“We’re well aware, you weeb.” Alya straightened his tie. “How’s that jacket coming, Marinette? Can’t keep our king waiting.”

“Almost done,” Marinette replied, glancing up at Adrien. He was smiling ear to ear. Good grief, he was adorable. She made herself refocus on her stitching.

“I’m not sure why I have to be a part of this,” Nino complained, pulling on his shirt collar. “I hate dressing up.”

“Hush, it’s Adrien’s birthday and this was his surprise gift,” Alya berated him.

Marinette stood up and handed Adrien the finished blue jacket. He slipped it on and stroked the new patch. “This looks perfect, Mari. Thanks!”

“You’re welcome,” she blushed.

“Okay, places everyone! Nathalie is kind enough to take the pictures for us.” Alya handed her phone over to the tall woman who smiled faintly at the sight before her.

Adrien sat to the side in the large arm chair, crossing his legs and leaning his body back. 

“Something isn’t quite right,” Alya decided. “Marinette, come help me.”

Marinette moved from her place behind the chair to take a look. “It’s his hair, I think.” She stepped close to Adrien. “Do you mind?”

“Be my guest,” he grinned. Marinette slid trembling fingers into his hair and mussed it. She stepped back to look at her work and swallowed thickly.

“Better?” Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded mutely and adjusted her own blue jacket. She started to go behind the chair again but Adrien grabbed her arm. “You’re my Haruhi. You have to sit right here.” He pulled her down on the arm of the chair.

“Can we get this show on the road? This shirt is all itchy.” Nino complained. Alya smacked his arm and slid into place behind the chair.

“Everyone say host club!” Adrien laughed, eyes shining.

“Host Club!”

Nathalie snapped a few shots. 

“Okay, now some of just me and Haruhi, uh, I mean, Marinette.”

Marinette sat frozen on the arm of the chair, her face turning a deep shade of red. Adrien leaned forward and took her hand.

“When you’re in front of me, my heart beats so quickly as if I am a youth tasting love for the first time. You are the beautiful mermaid who sheds lights to the sea of loneliness! The sinful goddess who taught me about the forbidden fruit!”

Marinette squeaked and swayed on the arm of the chair. Adrien cupped her cheek. “The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love.”

Marinette’s eyes rolled back and she slumped against the chair. Adrien looked around, panicked.

Nino laughed. “I think you broke her, Tamaki.”


	34. Ladybug and Chat Noir

“Maybe I’m just crazy,” Ladybug theorized.

“It’s quite possible,” Chat Noir reasoned. “This is a stressful gig. Stress can do wild things to the mind.”

“I was sure your eyes were green though.”

Chat Noir put a hand to his heart. “It hurts me that you’ve paid so little attention to me, My Lady.”

Ladybug squinted her eyes. “Are you certain your eyes have always been blue?”

“What a silly question!”

Ladybug sat down heavily. “This isn’t good, kitty. What if I really am losing it? I would have bet anything your eyes were green.”

Chat Noir laughed nervously. “But it’s funny that they’re blue, isn’t it?”

“This is serious. I think something might be wrong with me.” Ladybug cradled her head in her hands.

Chat Noir shifted his weight guiltily. “My eyes are green,” he mumbled.

Ladybug’s head shot up. “What was that?”

“I said my eyes are green. I asked Plagg to change them.” He winced. “I wanted to see if you’d notice.”

“And then you let me think I was crazy?!”

“Wellllll….”

Ladybug stood up and stalked over to her partner. She grabbed his bell and pulled him close enough that their noses almost touched. “Payback is a bitch, kitty. Just remember that.” Then she smiled sweetly and stepped back, releasing him.

Chat Noir gulped as he watched her disappear into the night. Maybe it was time to go on vacation. He heard Siberia was wonderful this time of year.


	35. Alya, Marinette, and Chat Noir

“He can’t stop talking!” Marinette complained. “It’s ‘Princess this’ and ‘Cat Pun that’ and, argh, he’s just so irritating!”

“Uh-huh.”

“Oh! And the audacity! He just shows up on my balcony, unannounced, uninvited, and demands my attention.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “The bastard.”

“I know! Like I don’t have better things to do than wait around for his sorry tail to come visit.”

“Was that a cat pun?”

“What? Of course not.” Marinette stabbed a cookie cutter down into the smooth dough. “I wish he would just leave me alone.”

“Sure you do. And we are making these cat-shaped cookies because?” Alya asked, grinning.

“Shut up.”  
_______________________

“Oh, Princess, what a delightful treat. I’m feline overcome with ex-cat-ment.”

Marinette sighed. “Really? Can we not with the puns?”

“Are you kitten me right meow? My puns are great.” Chat Noir grinned.

“I think they leave something to be desired actually,” Marinette sniffed. 

“Something to be desired, huh?” Chat Noir leaned into her personal space. “What is it that my Princess desires?”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm. “Um, I..I didn’t say I…”

“If not my elegant puns, surely there is something else I can give you to show you how thankful I am for these delicious treats.” He brought a cookie to his mouth and took a slow bite, watching Marinette intently.

“I-I should…”

“Perhaps a kiss?” Chat Noir’s lips spread into a soft smile and he took a step towards her.

“I HAVE TO SLEEP NOW. BYE!” Marinette stumbled backwards and slipped through the skylight.

_______________________

“More cookies?” Alya cocked an eyebrow.

“Just help me. I may have a stray Chat problem.”


	36. Tom and Sabine

“is it hilarious enough?” Tom snickered, taking in his masterpiece.

Sabine rolled her eyes but smiled at her husband fondly. “It’s definitely something, sweetheart.”

“I hope she gets it.” Tom pulled out a frosting bag to touch up a black spot.

“I would be worried if she didn’t.”

The pair stood back to admire the life-size Ladybug cake. The words “Don’t bug out, but we know your secret” were piped along the cake platform in swirling black icing.

“What are we even going to do with all this cake once we tell Marinette we know she’s Ladybug?” Sabine asked, shaking her head.

“Maybe we can invite that model kid over. He seems to like our food.”

“You always have the best ideas, sweetheart. I’ll call Adrien now.”


	37. Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya

“I have the best idea!” Nino said, holding up one of the wiggling kittens they had found in an abandoned cardboard box outside the school.

“What?” Adrien asked, nuzzling his cheek against a furry little face.

“You can take these little guys home with you. Your room is, like, massive. No one would even know they were there.”

“I should totally do that!” Adrien beamed.

“Yeah!”

“My dad may kill me though,” Adrien sighed as a kitten climbed his arm. “And I’m pretty sure Nathalie is allergic.”

“But, dude, kittttttens.” Nino held up a little calico kitten and frowned.

“I do love kittens.” Adrien picked up an orange one and kissed its head.

“I know you do.” Nino grabbed a squirming black kitten before it scampered away. “Oh man, I just got an even better idea!”

“What?”

“Chat Noir, man! We find a way to get in touch with Chat Noir. Surely that guy can take on some kittens.”

Adrien scratched the back of his head nervously. “I don’t know. He seems like a busy guy.”

“Are those kittens?!” Alya pulled Marinette over to the boys. “M, weren’t you just saying how much you liked cats?” Alya smirked.

Marinette turned bright red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Alya plucked up the black one. “Look at this little guy. Does he remind you of anyone? Look at me, I’m meow-velous.”

Adrien coughed and turned pink. 

“They need a home, dude. Take one!” Nino encouraged.

Marinette delicately took the black kitten in her arms. “He is really cute.”

“Almost like the real thing, huh?” Alya nudged her.

And if Chat Noir happened to visit Marinette that night and happened to notice she had a new black kitten, it was purely coincidence.


	38. Marinette and Gorilla

“Where have you been to?” Marinette asked nervously.

Gorilla looked down at her and grunted.

“I was only wondering if you traveled with Adrien when he and his father go on trips. It must be really nice to travel. I’ve never gotten to travel much. I’ve gone to Shanghai to visit family and my dad is talking about a trip to New York next year but that’s really about it,” Marinette rambled, twisting her hands anxiously.

“Hmmm.”

“Or maybe you don’t travel and it’s nice because then you get to take a little time to yourself since you don’t have any handsome models to watch over–I mean, Adrien! Since he is not at the place you are at since he’s somewhere else…” Marinette trailed off miserably. She looked across the park where a photographer was praising Adrien as he happily snapped shot after shot.

“M-maybe I should just go,” Marinette stammered. She turned to walk back home when a large hand covered her shoulder.

“Stay,” Gorilla muttered, releasing her.

“O-oh, okay.” Marinette shifted her weight uneasily from foot to foot. An uncomfortable silence fell over the pair. She had decided to just make a run for it when the giant man beside her finally spoke.

“He smiles more when you’re around.”

Marinette looked up at Gorilla with wide eyes but the man stared straight ahead, keeping his charge in sight. A small smile played on his lips.


	39. Marinette and Chat Noir

"Maybe I shouldn’t go into fashion after all,” Marinette said, dropping the magazine to the floor beside her. “I don’t know if I want to get into to all the drama.”

“There is a lot of it,” Chat Noir agreed. He lolled his head back to look at her from where he was stretched out on his back on her chaise.

“You seem to know a lot about it.”

He looked up at the ceiling. “I’ve told you I’m involved with some industry stuff in my civilian life.”

“Yeah, I know.” She bit her lip. “So you don’t think it’s worth it?”

“For me, not really. I don’t particularly enjoy it most of the time.” He twisted around so he was on his stomach and could look at her easier. “But if it’s something you’re passionate about, you should still pursue it.”

Marinette turned and absently ran her fingers along the back of his right hand, stopping to tap on his ring. “What are you passionate about, Chat?”

Chat Noir swallowed, watching her fingers continue their trail along his hand and wrist. “Uh, I don’t know. Stopping bad guys?”

Marinette laughed lightly. “Surely there’s something else you’re passionate about. What about in your civilian life?”

“I like anime.” He furrowed his brow. “I don’t know if that would be considered a passion though. Maybe if I could draw...” 

“I’ve never watched any anime. What would you suggest?”

Chat Noir’s face lit up and Marinette couldn’t help but beam right back at him. “Okay, Princess, let me think.” He studied her for a moment. “I think you might enjoy Ouran High School Host Club. It’s mostly light and fluffy and you’d probably really like the different costumes they wear. The male lead is a devastatingly handsome blonde guy so I know you’ll be into that,” he winked.

“I’ll make you a deal. For every tip you can give me for surviving the fashion industry, we can watch an episode,” Marinette bargained. 

Chat Noir interlocked her roaming fingers with his. “It’s a deal.”


	40. Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir

Ladybug stared at the message screen, a ball of dread forming in her stomach. The “seen” notification taunted her. There were no blinking ellipses to show that Chat Noir was responding but he had seen her mistake, he most definitely had seen it.

**Kitty Chat: What do you want for dinner?**

**Ladybug: Whatever yoo want (NOT DELIVERED)**

**Ladybug: YOU* (SEEN)**

It wasn’t her fault her first message didn’t go through! She supposed it wasn’t Chat’s fault either but it felt a little easier to blame him. He was obviously going to get the wrong idea when her response to what she wanted for dinner was “YOU” in all caps, asterisk or not.

And it was the wrong idea. Absolutely, without a doubt, one hundred percent the wrong idea.

Sure, Chat Noir was attractive; anyone could admit that. And, okay, he was funny and caring and thoughtful and brave and loyal and sexy and…sexy? Since when did she find him sexy? Yeah, so what if he wore his suit like a walking billboard for Bad Decisions R Us and maybe the way he curled his tongue behind his teeth when he thought he was being really clever was a tiny bit enticing? That didn’t mean anything. Probably. Maybe.

______________________________

Adrien looked down at his phone and swallowed hard. He had expected her to ask him to pick up a pizza or something before patrol. This…this was something else. His time had come. Ladybug was finally ready to admit her feelings for him…in a rather explicit way, but he could work with that. Oh, holy cats, he could work with that.

“I must go to My Lady now!” Adrien stood, gripping his phone tightly. He felt a little lightheaded.

“Kid!” Plagg yelled as Adrien’s eyes rolled back and he dropped to the floor.

Plagg checked on him and then pulled up the message screen on Adrien’s phone.

“Chat will be a little late, Bugsy. I think you broke him. - Plagg”


	41. Marinette and Nino

“Oatmeal.”

Nino handed Marinette the full measuring cup. “Check.”

Marinette stirred the oatmeal into the bowl of hot water. “Okay, we need to let this sit for a few minutes. Let’s get the honey, yogurt, and egg whites ready. Ooo, can’t forget the avocado!”

“I don’t know what we’re making but it sounds delicious.” Nino swiped a drop of honey and sucked it off his finger. “I can’t wait to taste it. I’m not so sure about the avocado though. Doesn’t seem to fit.”

“It’s good for our skin,” Marinette answered.

“Oh…wait, why does that matter?”

“It’s kind of the whole point of doing a facial.”

“A facial? What?” Nino shook his head. “No. No, no, no.” 

__________________________________

“See, isn’t this nice?” Marinette asked, smoothing the last bit of the concoction across his cheekbone.

“It feels all smooth and tingly.” Nino blinked a few times. “I don’t love not wearing my glasses though. You’re just a blur of blue, green, and pink.”

“I don’t look any different than I did before you took the glasses off. I’m just plain old Marinette.”

“You’re the most gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen. There’s nothing plain about you.” Nino cleared his throat. “Uh, I think facials make me say things.”

“Oh.” Marinette felt her cheeks warm under the thick layer of green goop. “Um, I think you’re really cute too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Marinette leaned over and kissed his green cheek.

“We should do facials more often,” Nino decided.


	42. Marinette and Chat Noir

Marinette looked up from her sketchbook when she heard the soft rumbling begin. Chat Noir sat in her pink desk chair, blinking a bit too innocently at her. 

“Is it time for our game, kitty?” she grinned, moving over to share the chair with him. 

“Only if you’re up to the challenge, Princess,” he smirked.

“I think you’ll find I’m more than up to the challenge. I’ve been doing a little research.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmmhmmm.” She scratched him behind the black cat ears and he melted into her touch, the purr growing louder. “Now, purring can mean a lot of things. Sometimes cats purr when they are nervous or sick, but no, that’s not you, is it, kitty?”

Chat Noir shook his head and pushed against her hand to keep up the scratching.

“I was reading that some cats have even developed a special purr for when they’re hungry like a baby when it cries. And although I’m sure you’re hungry since you’re a never-ending pit, I don’t think that’s what this is either.”

Chat Noir grinned happily, eyes closed, head tilted against her rubbing fingers.

“So maybe you’re just happy to be here,” Marinette decided with a wink. The purring intensified and Chat Noir’s whole body vibrated with it. He cracked open an eye to look at her and smiled. 

Marinette wrapped an arm around his shoulder, squeezing him tight. “I like you too, mon minou.”


	43. Alya and Nino

“Can you see them?” Alya asked, peeking around the wall.

“I think I see their silhouette,” Nino answered, lifting his hat to scratch his head. “I don’t know if we should be here, Al. Seems like they went to a lot of trouble to find a secluded place.”

“Pish tosh, they expect me to follow them around. I run the Ladyblog. They know I need to get the latest scoop.”

“Yeah, but I really think they are looking for a place to be alone,” Nino argued, squinting into the darkness. “It almost looks like they’re…oh man…”

“What?! What are they doing?!” Alya pushed against his back, trying to get a better vantage point.

“They’re totally making out. Ladybug and Chat Noir are…wow, they’re just really going at it.”

“Damn these pathetic eyes,” Alya cursed. “Can you actually see them?”

“No, I can just make out their shadows. It’s like a silhouette of dancing tongues and groping hands.”

“One, I think you just like saying silhouette and two, I’m kind of getting a little turned on.”

Nino looked down at her. “Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” she nodded, curling her tongue behind her teeth. “Why don’t we make our own silhouette, Mr. Lahiffe?”

Nino gulped loudly. “Uh, yes please.”


	44. Marinette and Nino

“This isn’t about being a perfect parent, Nino. This is about survival,” Marinette hissed.

“But the book says–”

“If you tell me about what the book says one more time, I’m going to shove that book so far up your–”

“Not in front of the baby!” Nino clapped a hand over his mouth as the newborn scrunched up his tiny face. Neither adult dared to let out a single breath until the baby’s brow relaxed again, eyes still closed.

“All I’m saying,” Nino began again quietly, “is that Dr. Lipingar suggests that instead of you sleeping, you pump while the baby sleeps so the next feeding will be ready.” 

“Dr. Lipingar can suck an egg. I’m going to bed,” Marinette huffed. She glared down into the crib. “Little butthead keeping me up at all hours, crying for no good reason, being the cutest thing in the world and the best thing that has ever happened to me.” She looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes. “Damn it, I just love him so much,” she cried.

“Shhh, there, there,” Nino soothed, running a hand up her back. “I know, he’s pretty great, isn’t he?”

“The greatest. How the hell can something so small be so much work though?”

“He’s worth it,” Nino sighed.

“Says the man who literally just had to stand there while I pushed this thing out of me,” Marinette replied dryly, wiping her eyes. “Ugh, I’m so freakin emotional right now. This succccccks.”

“You should go pump. He may not stay asleep soon.”

“He can have formula when he gets up.”

“Mari, Dr. Lipingar says–”

Marinette elbowed him in the gut and spun, leaving the nursery.

“Hey!” Nino whispered down the hall “Don’t forget you owe five euro to the swear jar now!”


	45. Marinette and Chat Noir

Chat Noir sat the empty glass down on Marinette’s desk. “Ah, that was an purr-fectly delicious way to end my day, Princess. The only thing that could make it better is a goodnight kiss.” He leaned forward, puckering his lips.

Marinette giggled and stuck another chocolate chip cookie in his mouth. Chat Noir blinked at her as he bit down on the cookie. “That wasn’t very sweet,” he mumbled around the crumbling treat.

“Actually, it was sweet,” Marinette argued, eyeing the cookie. “Besides, I’m not going to kiss you with that on your face.”

“With what on my face?”

“You have a little something, uh, just there, kitty.” Marinette motioned to the space above his top lip. “A bit of a milk mustache.”

“A milk mustache…” Chat Noir went cross-eyed trying to see what she was looking at. His cheeks turned pink as he quickly swiped a gloved hand across his face. 

“Aww, who’s a messy kitty?” Marinette teased, ruffling his hair.

“I am,” Chat Noir sighed, leaning into her touch.


	46. Alya and Nino

“It’s not going to fit.”

“It’ll fit.”

“Alya, I’m begging you to listen to me, woman. Let’s just go back and get the loveseat. This couch is too big.”

“I know you did not just ‘woman’ me, Nino Lahiffe,” Alya hissed.

Nino backed up a step, hands in the air. “Forgive me, my queen, my goddess, ruler of all.”

Alya sniffed. “You’re forgiven. I hated that loveseat and I know we can make the couch fit. I just need to figure some things out.”

“Unless you can figure out how to make the wall expand, it’s not going to fit.”

“Your lack of imagination astounds me.” Alya tapped her chin as she looked at the short wall of their new apartment. “Maybe we could…hmmm…what about….nevermind….”

_____________________________

Nino laid his arm across the back of the loveseat. “This is nice, huh?”

“The couch would have fit.”

“Sure, now it would after you broke it in half.”

“That was an accident,” Alya huffed.

“You stood on it and threw a temper tantrum.”

“Well, it wouldn’t fit.”

“Aha!” Nino shouted triumphantly.

“Shut up.” Alya kissed his cheek and snuggled into his side.

“Yes, dear.”


	47. Marinete, Nino, and Adrien

“It’s so good to see you!” Adrien hugged Marinette tightly. “I can’t believe how long it’s been.”

“I know! How have things been for you?”

Marinette listened attentively as Adrien told her about his life. He had taken on more of a business role at Gabriel and the newest line was doing really well. She had seen his face a good bit despite the lack of a modeling career. He was constantly on the arm of this beautiful movie star or that up-and-coming musician. She looked at him, studied the bright green eyes and the handsome line of his jaw. She had loved him once…or at least, she thought she had.

Arms snaked their way around Marinette’s waist from behind and she leaned back into the familiar chest. “Hey, man!” Nino greeted happily. “Long time, no see. How’ve you been?”

“Oh, Adrien’s been very busy, sweetheart. Haven’t you seen the tabloids?” Marinette teased.

Adrien’s cheeks turned pink and Nino laughed. “Niiiiice.”

“It’s not like that,” Adrien mumbled but then shot them a smirking wink.

“Sure sure,” Nino grinned. “Hey, we’re having a smaller reunion at our place after this if you want to come. Just us, Alya, a couple of others. You in?”

“Absolutely.”

“Excellent. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to steal my beautiful bride away for a dance.”

Nino led Marinette out to the semi-crowded dance floor of their school reunion and pulled her close, swaying them to the music. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

“Not nearly as much as I love you,” she replied, leaning in for a kiss. 

“I know it was a long time ago, but, uh, were you okay with me inviting Adrien over?”

“Of course. He’s our friend.”

“Yeah, but…when you see him, do you regret how things turned out? I mean, you two were–”

Marinette had been prepared for this when she saw Adrien’s name as a listed attendee. For a man so handsome, talented, and kind, Nino had a hard time truly seeing what an absolute catch he was.

“Listen to me. You are positively, absolutely, without a single doubt the only man I want to be with for the rest of my life, Mr. Lahiffe,” she assured him. “You are my past, present, and future and I don’t regret a single moment of what we have together.”

Nino ducked his head. “Well, when you put it like that, Mrs. Lahiffe,” he smiled fondly at her, “how could I ever have a doubt?”


	48. Marinette and Chat Noir

“Do you like it?” Marinette bared her neck to reveal the black velvet choker featuring a small gold bell. She grinned and fluttered her eyelashes in an exaggerated manner.

“It might be the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Chat Noir purred, stalking towards her.

Marinette coughed, her face turning red. She ducked her head and stepped back. “Oh, uh, I thought you would just think it was funny.”

Chat Noir pressed two fingers to the bottom of her chin so she would have to look at him. “A beautiful girl wearing something to remind her of me? That’s sexy, Princess, not funny.”

“O-oh, okay,” she breathed.”Sexy is good too.”

“I agree,” he said, closing his eyes and leaning in. 

“If you like the choker so much, you would really like the underwear I have on right now,” Marinette whispered, their lips almost touching.

Chat Noir sputtered, pulling back before they could kiss. He tripped over his tail and landed hard on his butt on her bedroom floor.

Marinette blinked too-innocent eyes at him. “Was it something I said?”


	49. Alya and Nino

“I hope you know that you are extremely huggable, and I love it.” Alya rubbed her cheek against Nino’s chest and tightened her arms around his waist. “You’re just a huggable, loveable Nino bear.”

“Uh…thanks?” Nino tried to pull away but Alya only held on tighter. He looked at Marinette helplessly. “What’s wrong with her?”

“She had her wisdom teeth taken out yesterday. I tried to tell her to stay home but she didn’t want to miss the Ladybug assembly later.” Marinette rolled her eyes but smiled. “I think she overdid it on the pain meds.”

“Nino, have you always been this huggable?” Alya beamed up at him. 

“Yes?”

“I think I’m just going to hug you forever,” she sighed. “I live here now.”

“That’s going to make some things a little complicated,” Nino laughed, looking down at her fondly. 

“You seem to have this under control, so I’m just going to go,” Marinette said, taking a step back.

“Wait! You can’t leave her like this,” Nino claimed, grabbing for Marinette’s arm.

Marinette stepped out of reach. “She’s fine. She’s got her Nino bear after all,” she winked, turning and leaving the room.

“Mmm, Nino bear,” Alya echoed, nuzzling his chest.

Nino sighed and looked down at Alya. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me,” she replied dreamily.

“No problem there,” Nino said, kissing the top of her head.


	50. Ladybug and Chat Noir

“Wanna go out sometime?” Chat Noir asked with a hopeful grin.

“How many times are you going to ask me that?” Ladybug grinned back at him.

“The answer hasn’t changed, My Lady. I’ll ask as many times as it takes for you to say yes.”

“But I’m not going to say yes.”

“We’ll see,” Chat Noir replied smugly.

_____________________________

Ladybug released the cleansed akuma and watched in flutter away. 

“Good job, Bugaboo,” Chat Noir applauded, coming up beside her. “Wanna go out sometime?”

Ladybug laid a tired head on his shoulder. “No, Chaton, but thanks for asking.”  
_____________________________

“Chat!” Ladybug screamed as she watched her partner flop bonelessly to the ground after blocking a blow meant for her. The akuma reared back to hit him again. Ladybug slung out her yo-yo, the line wrapping around the monstrosity’s arm and pulling it back. Ladybug fought with the beast until she wasn't sure she could keep going and fought some more. Every chance she had, she looked back at Chat Noir’s limp form for any sign of life.

After what felt like an eternity, she found the akumatized object and broke it, releasing and cleansing the dark butterfly. She rushed over to her partner as the magical ladybugs rushed over the city.

“Chat? Talk to me. Are you okay?”

Pink and red light flashed over his body and Chat Noir blinked bright green kitty eyes at her. “Wanna go out sometime?” he croaked.  
Ladybug laughed and pulled him close to her chest, hugging him tightly. “Don’t ever do that again, you stupid cat.”  
_____________________________

Ladybug landed lightly on the roof, but Chat Noir didn’t turn around. He sat with his legs slung over the side of the building, shoulders hunched.  
“You okay?” she asked, dropping down beside him.

He shook his head. “Today marks two years since my mom’s been gone,” he said quietly. “It’s just been a rough day.”  
She put an arm around his shoulders. “I’m sorry, kitty. Is there anything I can do?”

“No, but you being here is nice.” He leaned his head against hers. They sat in silence for a while, watching the bustle of the city below.

“Hey, Chat?” Ladybug turned to him, breaking the quiet. “Wanna go out sometime?”

He smiled softly at her. “My Lady, I thought you’d never ask.”


	51. Marinette and Chat Noir

“Your turn,” Marinette said as she took another macaron from the plate.

Chat Noir tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Hmm, okay, what if you found out I’m actually Chloe Bourgeois when I’m not transformed?”

Marinette sputtered on the water she had been sipping. “Are you saying you are?!”

“Tsk, tsk, Princess, you know that’s not how we play this game,” he winked.

“Fine. If I found out you were actually Chloe, I probably wouldn’t be that attracted to you anymore.”

Chat Noir’s eyes widened. “A-atrracted to me?”

“Tsk, tsk, kitty,” Marinette smirked. “My turn. Let’s see...what if I told you I’ve drawn you on more than one occasion?”

“Is it because you’re attracted to me?” he beamed.

“More that I seem to have a weakness for blonde hair and green eyes. I wouldn’t take it personally.”

“What other blonde haired, green-eyed foes must I defeat to win your affections?”

Marinette tapped his nose playfully. “That’s not a ‘what if’ question.”

“Fine,” Chat Noir huffed. “What if you were to tell me who else holds your heart, Princess?”

“I don’t think that really counts.”

“I used ‘what if’. That’s literally the only rule of this game.”

Marinette shifted uneasily. “Maybe we shouldn’t play anymore.”

“Sorry,” he ducked his head sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s not you, Chat...it’s just...I have this stupid crush on a guy that I don’t actually think anything will happen with but I can’t seem to let it go. It’s annoying and embarrassing and I would feel stupid telling you that he’s the one who ‘holds my heart’, as you put it, because he’s completely oblivious to the fact.”

Chat Noir leaned in, tucking Marinette’s hair behind her ear. “Then he’s an idiot.”

“He’s not,” she argued.

“What if I told you you’re beautiful?”

“I...um...”

“And smart and talented and funny and--” Chat Noir’s words were cut off by Marinette’s lips pressing against his. The kiss was short and sweet and both teens were blushing by the time they pulled apart.

“What if we did that again?” Chat Noir smiled, leaning forward.


	52. Marinette and Chat Noir

“Tell me one good reason why I should wear that,” Marinette laughed, pointing at the “Chat Noir’s #1 Fan” shirt the hero was holding. 

“I can give you three good reasons actually,” Chat Noir grinned. “One, you are my number one fan; that’s just a fact so don’t try to deny it. Two, you look ravishing in black. And three, pretty please, I bought it just for you!”

“So if I make you a ‘Marinette’s Number One Fan’ shirt, you would wear it?”

“Every single day,” Chat Noir promised.

Marinette leaned forward and tapped his bell. “You’re ridiculous, kitty.”

He beamed at her. “Does that mean you’ll wear it?”

“Like to sleep in?”

“I do like the thought of that,” he winked, “but I was thinking more like out in public.”

Marinette took the shirt and sighed. “This is really important to you.”

“It is.”

“Why?”

“Reasons.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and giggled. “Well, that explains everything. Fine, silly kitty, I’ll wear the shirt.”

“Tomorrow?” he asked excitedly.

“May as well.”

“When do I get my Marinette Fan shirt?”

“You really want one?”

“Of course!”

“I could make it this weekend, I suppose,” Marinette said, tapping her chin. “Do you have a color preference?”

“I trust your judgment. In fact, don’t wear the shirt tomorrow. Wait until I have mine and then we can wear them on the same day!”

“Pictures are going to be mandatory.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Princess.”

___________________________

Marinette smoothed the black shirt down over the green circle skirt. She figured if she was going to go Chat today, she may as well do it right. Chat Noir had been so excited about his soft pink ‘Marinette’s #1 Fan’ shirt. She had been sure he wouldn’t like the color but he immediately pulled it on over his suit and strutted around her room like he was modeling the latest couture. She had laughed until her sides ached.

Alya rushed up to her, panting. “Girl, please tell me you haven’t seen Adrien yet.” She looked down at her friend’s outfit. “Wait, did you guys plan this or something? It doesn’t make a lot of sense.”

“What are you talking about?”

“See for yourself.” Alya stepped back and Marinette spied Adrien across the locker room. His back was to her but he was wearing a soft pink shirt with gray skinny jeans. Marinette felt her heart stutter.

“No. No, no, no, no, no,” Marinette muttered, stepping back. Adrien turned and caught her eye. He started towards her, smiling.

“How about that picture, Princess?”


	53. Vixen and Jade Turtle

“Stop laughing,” Vixen demanded, stomping a booted foot.

Jade Turtle chuckled. “You just look so ridiculous.”

“This is not my fault! Trixx is being a smartass.”

Jade Turtle wiped a tear from his eye. “I’m sorry, really. Tell me what happened.”

Vixen huffed. “I was complaining to Trixx about why you got a hoodie and an armored suit while I was stuck in magical spandex. And then I said something along the lines of ‘my suit may as well have a skirt while we’re at it’ to make a point of how ridiculous it is to only put the female hero in tight material and here we are.” She gestured at the fuzzy corset/skirt hybrid she was currently wearing. Attached to the back was a furry hood with two tall fox ears and a cute furry tail hung from the skirt. “Be honest, how bad do I look?”

“You kind of look like it’s Halloween and you’re three fruity drinks in.”

“Ha ha,” Vixen replied dryly. “Stupid kwami. Trixx isn’t getting any fresh berries for a month at least.” She picked up her necklace from her chest. “You hear that, smartass?”

“In all fairness, it isn’t like you’re the only one who has a tight suit. Ladybug and Queen Bee have the same spandex thing going on, and come on, we may as well see Chat naked at this point. His suit hides nothing,” Jade Turtle reasoned. 

“That doesn’t actually make me feel better.”

“Really? Thinking of Chat Noir naked always makes me feel better.”

Vixen laughed, bumping her shoulder into his.

“Besides,” Jade Turtle said, placing his hands on her hips. “This costume is really sexy.”

Vixen cocked an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Oh yeah,” Jade Turtle nodded.”In fact, I think we should cut patrol short and head back to my place.”

Vixen leaned in. “In your dreams, Turtle,” she whispered and then pulled away with a laugh.

“No doubt about that,” he sighed, watching her jump to the next rooftop.


	54. Marinette and Chat Noir

Chat Noir smiled when he caught sight of Marinette standing outside the bakery. He dropped down to the street behind her. “You know, Princess, you don’t just have to look through the glass when you live there.”

She turned to face him and Chat Noir stepped back. “You’re not Marinette.”

The woman smiled wryly. “Well, technically I am, but I’m not your Marinette yet.”

“Want to run that by me one more time?”

Marinette lowered her jacket hood to reveal short dark hair. Round earrings stood out starkly in each ear. “What’s the likelihood of you believing me if I said I’m from the future?”

“I would say it’s possible you’re just some kind of shapeshifting akuma trying to catch me off guard,” Chat Noir replied warily.

“You have a point.” Marinette pursed her lips. “What if I tell you something only your Marinette would know?”

“It would have to be something really specific.”

“I know that you make a point to stop by Marinette’s balcony every single Friday night without fail.”

“You could have been following me and figured that out,” Chat Noir argued.

“I know that Marinette keeps emergency Camembert in case Plagg needs to recharge and she has a first aid kit in her drawer that she’s had to use on you on more than one occasion.”

Chat Noir widened his eyes. “Okay, that’s a little more specific.”

Marinette stepped closer. “And I also know that you’re really Adrien Agreste and I know for a fact that your Marinette doesn’t know that yet.”

Chat Noir took in a sharp breath and looked around quickly but they were alone. “Y-you’re really Marinette from the future?”

She nodded and looked back at the bakery wistfully. “Let’s just say I had one last opportunity to take a stroll down memory lane and I took it.”

“How long are you here? Will Marinette explode or something if she sees you? Do you know me in the future? You must, right?” Chat Noir paced a short path in front of the amused Marinette. “Can you tell me about the future? Obviously I tell you who I am at some point. When is that supposed to happen? Does it go over well? Were you mad or happy?”

Marinette grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him. He startled and looked up at her expectantly. “I don’t think I should tell you much about the future. Paradoxes and all that,” she chuckled. “I won’t be here much longer. I just wanted the chance to see everything like it used to be.”  
“Something bad happens,” he guessed, watching her face. “You’re sad.”

She looked thoughtful. “Yeah, something bad happens, but good stuff happens too.” She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him tightly. “Be patient with her,” she whispered in his ear. “I promise it will be worth it.” She stepped back, releasing him.

Chat Noir looked at her with big eyes. “Do you...I mean, does Marinette feel the same way about me that I do about her?”

Marinette smiled, pulling her hood back up. “How could she not? See you around, kitty.” She turned and disappeared into the night.

Chat Noir wasn’t sure how long he stood motionless outside the bakery. The door cracked open and his Marinette stuck her head out. “Chat? What are you doing out here?”

He spun to look at her with wide eyes.

“Hey, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost.”

Chat Noir swallowed thickly. “Uh...sorry, weird night.”

“You want to come in and talk about it?”

“And spend some time with you? I can’t think of anything I’d rather do, Princess.”


	55. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little drabble takes places after the events of Return of the Comic Shop Heroes. If you haven’t read it, all you really need to know for this is that Marinette and Adrien have been married around ten years and have two children. SPOILER ALERT: they gave up their Miraculous to the next generation of heroes and Marinette is having a harder time than she anticipated. Enjoy!

Adrien opened the door to find his wife on her hands and knees in the kitchen floor, scrubbing at an expanding pool of pink. An overturned cup lay beside the mess and a hill of spaghetti noodles and sauce settled beside it.

“Dada!” Willow called, reaching sauce-covered hands at him from her high chair.

“Will threw all her food on the floor,” Tamaki explained. “And then she poured out her juice.” He rolled his eyes as he slurped up a spaghetti noodle. “She’s so annoying.”

“Hey, be nice. You were a terror once too,” Adrien reprimanded. He crouched down and kissed the top of Marinette’s head. “Hey, beautiful.” She grunted in reply and kept scrubbing.

___________________________

“They’re finally both down,” Marinette sighed, dropping to the couch. “I didn’t think this moment would ever come.”

“Rough day?” Adrien asked, glancing up from his computer screen. Free Comic Book Day was coming up and he was tragically behind in getting the store ready for the event.

“They’re all rough days.”

Adrien studied her tired face. “Are you okay?”

Marinette rubbed a hand through her hair. “No,” she finally answered.

“Talk to me.”

“I just…I’m so tired. And I feel lost, maybe? Every single day is the same routine with the kids of cleaning up messes and breaking up fights and sometimes I wish I could just transform and run for a bit to clear my head but..”

“But you can’t.”

She nodded. “And I know it’s for the best, but I feel like nothing I do matters anymore. I mean, I know I should go work on some new pieces when the kids are sleeping but I don’t have any motivation to and I’m always so tired. And before you say it, I know taking care of the kids is an important job. I know that…” she trailed off. “When I was Ladybug, I had purpose. I was special. As Marinette the Mom, I just feel run-down and used up.”

“Is there anything I can do? I try to help with the kids but I know you’re still doing most of the work.”

Marinette rested her head on his shoulder. “It’s not you, I promise. This is just something I’m going through. Maybe it will get better.”

Adrien worried at his bottom lip. 

“I think I’m just going to go to bed.” Marinette pulled herself up from the couch and went down the hall.

___________________________

The next morning, Marinette woke to Willow poking her in the eye. “I waked up,” the two year-old explained.

“I can see that,” Marinette mumbled, yawning.

Adrien scooped the toddler off the bed and sat her on the floor. “Sorry, she was gone before I even turned around.”

“It’s okay.” Marinette sat up, rubbing her eyes. “You’re not usually still here this late.”

“I decided to take the morning off. Felix is opening the store.” Adrien placed a tray of breakfast on her lap. Marinette blinked in surprise. “I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate everything you do. Relax and enjoy.” He kissed the top of her head and picked up Willow. “Come on, my little Lady, let’s let Mom have some alone time.”

Marinette looked down at the eggs, toast, and sausage. A tall glass of orange juice and a mug of coffee sat on the edge of the tray. There was also a small slip of paper tucked up the juice glass. 

“You are special! What you do matters. I love you.”

Marinette smiled as she bit into a slice of toast. She may not be as special as Ladybug anymore but she supposed this wasn’t so bad either.


	56. Alya and Nino

“You promised you weren’t going to be reckless! You promised!” Alya hissed as she tightened a compression bandage around Nino’s injured wrist. He winced but held his tongue. “You said you were going to stay out of the way.”

“I did stay out of the way! The way just happened to find my hiding place,” he replied sheepishly.

“Turn around so I can look at your back,” Alya commanded, ignoring his reply.

“I’m okay--”

“Nino Lahiffe, turn around now or I will make you turn around and it will not be pleasant.”

“Yeah because this is so nice right now.”

Alya glared at him and he ducked his head, turning his back to her. She inhaled sharply at the deep claw marks torn through his shirt. “That damn cat,” she muttered, forcing Nino’s shirt over his head.

“It wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t in control.”

“That excuse only works so many times.”

Nino sighed. “Al, you know Adrien would never hurt me on purpose.”

She leaned her forehead against the back of his shoulder. “I don’t ever want you hurt, on purpose or by accident.”

“I don’t particularly want to be hurt either but I think it might come with the territory of dating a superhero.”

“Maybe we should--”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Nino warned. “I told you before and I’m telling you now, I’m not going anywhere. Fox Miraculous or not, you’re my girlfriend and I’m not leaving your side.”

“But this could happen again! And what if next time, we can’t stop a controlled Chat Noir or an angry akuma or--”

“Or an off-road city bus or a drive-by shooting or a heart attack,” Nino added. “Babe, there’s always going to be something dangerous that could happen.”

“I can’t lose you,” she said softly.

“You won’t, I promise.”

“Your promises don’t mean much today,” she said petulantly, rubbing an alcohol pad across his sliced back. 

He groaned and slumped forward. “Damn Chat.”


	57. Ladybug and Adrien

“Is the fever getting to you or what?” Adrien asked in a worried voice, eyes roaming her face.

Ladybug blinked slowly. When did Adrien get here? Wasn’t she just with Chat Noir? “I think I lost my kitty,” she mumbled, looking at the ground.

“Well, that was a freebie,” he muttered in reply, glancing down at Plagg.

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Tell me what you’re feeling.”

She shivered. “I’m hot…but I’m cold. That can’t be right, can it?” She scrunched up her nose. “And my arms are heavy.” She raised her left arm halfway and dropped it dramatically. “Why are my arms so heavy?”

Adrien put a hand to her head. “Holy cats, you’re burning up.”

Ladybug snorted. “Believe me, Chat is not holy.” She swayed on her feet and Adrien took hold of her shoulders to steady her. 

“I’m going to bring you home with me, okay? We need to get your fever down.”

“You’re taking me home, handsome boy?” Ladybug grinned, blinking heavy eyes. “Is it because you loooooooove me?”

“Something like that,” he smiled at her fondly.

“Oh man, wait until Marinette hears about this. She’s going to be so embarrassed tomorroooooooow,” she said in a sing-song voice before going limp in his arms.

“Why would Marinette care?” Adrien looked at Plagg helplessly. “I think she’s delirious.” 

“Sure, Kid, I bet that’s it.” Plagg rolled his eyes.

“Think you can transform me again long enough to get us home?”

“Make it quick,” Plagg demanded before he was sucked into the ring.

_________________________________

“Drink this for me.” Adrien held a glass of water up to Ladybug’s dry lips. She took a couple of sips and closed her eyes. He helped her lay her head back against his pillows. 

“Thank you,” she said in a raspy voice, “for taking care of me.” She opened her eyes but they looked weak. “I should go home.”

“I can take you there, but you’d have to tell me where to go.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that,” she admitted.

“You’re welcome here as long as you need.”

She smiled faintly at him and closed her eyes again. A shiver ran through her body and Adrien pulled the blanket up higher around her shoulders. He laid down beside her on top of the blanket, listening to her breathe. He was fast asleep by the time a flash of pink light filled his room and an exhausted kwami went in search of something sweet.


	58. Marinette and Chat Noir

“Are you sure we’re not going to get in trouble?” Marinette peeked over the roof ledge of the school.

“Who would even know we’re up here? Don’t worry, Princess. I’ve got everything taken care of.” Chat Noir finished covering an air mattress with blankets.

“My house is literally across the street. We could’ve just done this on my balcony.”

“We always hang out on your balcony. I wanted to do something special for the meteor shower.” He opened a cooler and pulled out bottled water, offering one to her.

“When did you get all this up here?” she laughed, taking in the pumped air mattress, blankets and pillows, cooler, and expensive-looking telescope.

“I’m a Chat of mystery,” he winked. “Come sit with me.” He patted the space beside him on the mattress. 

Marinette sat down and then laid back. Chat Noir smiled down at her and then joined her, flat on his back.

“It really is beautiful,” she sighed, looking at the stars. “When will we be able to see the meteors?”

“Maybe another hour or so, according to the astronomy app.”

“Chat?”

“Hmmm?”

“Is it weird to hang out with me?”

He rolled over and propped himself up on an elbow. “What in the world do you mean?”

She turned towards him. “Like, you’re someone outside of Chat Noir, but you only hang out with me as Chat. Are you different with me or are you the same as you are in everyday life but with a mask?”

“Are you asking who I am?”

“No!” She blushed. “I guess I’m just wondering if you ever feel like two different people? The Chat Noir who saves the day with Ladybug and hangs out with Marinette and the Chat Noir who...doesn’t?” She closed her eyes and gave a frustrated huff. “This isn’t coming out at all the way I mean.”

“I think I understand what you’re asking.” He pursed his lips in thought. “Yeah, sometimes I do feel like two different people.”

“Oh.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Uh...you don’t have to do that.”

He furrowed his brow and then laughed. “I’m not going to tell you who I am right now if that’s what you’re nervous about.”

She let out a breath of relief. “Sorry,” she grinned sheepishly. “What’s your secret?”

He leaned in a little closer. “I’m never more myself than when I’m like this with you.”

“Really?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more comfortable with another person before.”

Marinette smiled at him. “I’m glad I can be that person for you, kitty.”

“I’m glad you’re my person too.” He kissed her forehead. “Now, let me teach you about the stars because I have a feeling you are woefully uneducated.”

“Excuse me, I have excellent star knowledge, thank you very much.”

Hours later after constellations had been pointed out and glittering bits of meteor had been spotted, Marinette lay curled on her side on the mattress, covered in blankets and breathing in and out in an even rhythm.

Adrien watched her sleep, tempting fate for the chance to see her so relaxed without his mask in the way.

“You’re playing with fire, Kid,” Plagg warned as he recharged with a piece of Camembert.

“I don’t mind the heat,” Adrien whispered in reply.


	59. Ladybug and Chat Noir/Marinette and Adrien

“You whine about scratches but you don’t let out a peep when you’ve got a gaping wound! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Ladybug swore as she knelt over Chat Noir. “This looks really bad, Chaton.”

“Tis but a flesh wound, my Lady.” Chat Noir tried to sound nonchalant but gave a pained grunt as Ladybug pressed a hand into his side.

“I don’t understand why the cure isn’t healing you.” She looked around wildly for the magical ladybugs but none were to be found.

“Maybe I only get so many freebies,” he offered, wincing.

“You can’t keep taking hits like this. Do you think you can stand?”

He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut as she helped him to his feet. Ladybug grabbed his baton and extended to act as a cane. Chat Noir swayed unsteadily, eyes glazing over.

“Chat, stay with me, okay?” 

Her words fell on deaf ears as Chat Noir began to drop to his right. Ladybug caught him in time, wrapping a strong arm around his waist, being careful of his wound. “Okay,” she murmured. “Plan B.” 

Ladybug tightened her hold on him and slung out her yo-yo, taking them both back to her home.

___________________________________

Adrien woke to a tugging pain in his side. He groaned and tried to roll over. A firm hand held him in place. “Don’t move,” a voice said. “I’m almost done.”  
His eyes shot open. “My Lady?” he asked in a whisper.

There was a pause and he felt another stinging tug. “It’s me,” she finally answered.

Adrien tried to control his breathing as he studied the pink wall directly in front of him. “I lost my transformation,” he said lamely.

“She figured that one out on her own, Kid,” Plagg snarked from above his head. Adrien titled his face up to see the kwami resting on a pillow with a small plate of cheese. “Good to see you awake though. Maybe don’t scare us like that anymore.”

“I’m sorry...where are we?”

“My room. I didn’t know where else to take you. You didn’t transform until I got you inside.” Adrien felt one last tug and then heard a snipping sound. “I keep a pretty extensive first aid kit just in case. Ah, there, that should do it.”

“Oh.” Adrien felt his heart being to race. “What do you want me to do...close my eyes or stay turned around while you leave or--”

“It doesn’t really seem fair if I know who you are but you don’t know who I am,” she answered. “Besides, this has been a wake-up call. We need to be more realistic about what can happen to us in battles.” She placed a warm hand on his shoulder. “I trust you, mon minou. You can turn over, just be careful. I stitched up your side but it was my first time sewing a human so let’s not test it.” She laughed nervously.

Adrien took a deep breath. This was it, the moment he had been dreaming about for years. Well, maybe not exactly like this but...in mere seconds he would know the woman behind the mask. The woman he was in love with. The woman--

“Marinette?”

“Hi,” she blushed.

“You’re Ladybug?”

She nodded.

“You’ve been Ladybug this whole time?”

Marinette nodded again but a little more hesitantly.

“Oh.”

Marinette’s face fell, but Adrien didn’t seem to notice. “I’ve always thought you were amazing but this...” he trailed off when he finally noticed her expression. “Marinette, this is the best thing ever.” 

“What?” She dared a glance at him. He tried to sit up but his face crumpled in pain. “Stay down, you stubborn man,” she demanded. “You’re going to mess up my hard work.”

“Then lay down beside me. I want to be able to see your face while we talk.”

Marinette reluctantly stretched out beside him, mentally preparing herself for rejection.

“It doesn’t make sense,” Adrien began.

“I know it doesn’t,” Marinette interrupted. “Goofy, clumsy Marinette somehow transforming into Ladybug--”

“You didn’t let me finish,” he pouted. “It doesn’t make sense how I ended up so lucky.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m supposed to be the unlucky one, but somehow I get to have both Ladybug and Marinette wrapped up in one unbelievable package.”

“You don’t mind that I’m...me?”

“Do I mind?! My Lady, I can’t think of anything better.” He reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Do you mind that I’m Chat?”

“That my brave, strong partner is my sweet, kind friend?” She smiled at him. “I think I’m still the lucky one, Chaton.”


	60. Marinette and Chat Noir

“A little-- ah!-- a little lower...oh yeah, that’s it,” Marinette moaned. “Don’t stop, Chat, please!”

Chat Noir dropped his hands and leaned back against the chaise. “Marinette, come on.”

Marinette turned halfway around. “What?”

“You can’t...you can’t just moan like that while I’m scratching your back.” Chat Noir could feel his face heating up.

“I’m sorry, but it feels really good.”

“I’m glad, but...uh...your parents may think something else is going on up here if you keep making sounds like that.”

A wicked smile took over Marinette’s face. She tucked her knees under and leaned closer to Chat Noir. “And what exactly would they think is happening, kitty?”

Chat Noir’s lower face and neck turned a deep pink. “Uh, you know...moaning things.”

“Moaning things?” She tilted her head to the side. “Whatever do you mean?”

“You’re just being cruel. You know exactly what I mean.”

“Then say it.”

Chat Noir gulped. “Say what?”

Marinette placed a hand against his chest as she leaned in even closer. “Say what it sounds like we were doing,” she smirked.

“S-sex,” he sputtered. “It sounded like sex.”

Marinette tapped his bell and sat back on her knees. “Silly kitty. My parents aren’t even home.” She stood up and sauntered over to her desk as if she hadn’t almost given him a heart attack. “Want to watch a movie or something?”

Chat Noir shifted uneasily on the chaise and grabbed a throw pillow from the floor, oh-so-casually holding it in his lap. He cleared his throat. “S-sure, Princess. Sounds mate, I mean, great!”


	61. Alya and Marinette

“I hope you know that you are extremely huggable, and I love it.” Marinette held on to Alya with all her might.

“Don’t think that hugging me is going to make me any less upset with you,” Alya warned.

“But I’m so cute and cuddly,” she pouted, still holding on tight.

“And you’ve also been lying to me for two years.”

Marinette finally let go and stepped back. “Technically I never lied to you, Al. Not once did you ever outright ask me if I’m Ladybug.”

Alya narrowed her eyes. “Oh, is that how we’re going to play?”

“Uh-oh, what does that mean? I’m not sure what that means.”

“Technically,” Alya mocked, “you never outright told me not to send those pictures from the other night to Adrien.”

“You didn’t.”

“I mean, technically, not once did you outright--”

Marinette grabbed Alya’s shoulder. “Tell me you didn’t send the pictures.”

Alya looked around Marinette’s back. “Hey, Adrien!”

Marinette whipped around to see a red-faced Adrien trying to sneak by. “H-hi, Alya.” His eyes widened. “H-hi, M-Mar-Marinette.” He ducked his head and hurried into the classroom.

“You sent the damn pictures.”

“Oh please,” Alya laughed. “I bet he has them saved in a special folder on his phone and on his computer and on his tablet...”

“You’re evil,” Marinette decided.

“But you love me.”

“But I love you.”


	62. Alya and Nino

“Excuse me for freaking out, I only thought you were dead!” Nino yelled, throwing his hands in the air. “Heaven forbid I get upset when I see my friend get blasted with some light ray from a dang akuma. Wow-wee, I’m just a delicate flower to be getting so worked up over thinking the girl I like just got killed in front of me.”

“You like me?” Alya grinned, holding the ice pack over the large bump on her head.

Nino halted his irritated pacing to look at her. “That’s what you got from that?!”

“You’ve never actually told me you liked me, you know. A girl likes to hear it straight.”

“Oh, well, yeah, I like you. Although I’m beginning to suspect it’s going to be bad for my health.”

Alya smirked. “Bad for your health, huh? You must like me an awful lot.”

A pink tinge colored Nino’s cheeks. “Maybe a little bit.”

“In fact, you must more than like me. You probably loooooove me,” Alya teased.

Nino gulped. “Maybe a little bit,” he repeated, gazing at her through dark lashes.

Alya dropped her ice pack and scrambled to pick it back up. “Oh, uh...oh.”

“Good to know I’m not the only one who can be embarrassed,” Nino said with a small smile.

“So you didn’t mean it?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“So you lov--”

Nino put a finger over her lips. “Maybe we can talk about this when we’re not in the middle of an akuma attack.”

“Don’t think you’re getting off the hook, Lahiffe,” Alya warned.

“I don’t think I ever had a chance.”


	63. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story (along with some of the other Marichat drabbles found in this group) were pulled together into a story that continues after the reveal from Older Chat. You can find it as "From Another Time" in my works. :)

“Marinette, stay behind me,” Chat Noir warned, keeping one arm thrown back behind him in her direction.

Older Chat leaned against the balcony railing, arms crossed and an amused expression on his face. “This really isn’t necessary. I’m literally you.”

Marinette peeked around Chat Noir’s back to study the older man. “Why are you here?”

“To see you, of course, Princess,” he winked. Chat Noir growled and the older man laughed, waving a hand. “Paon is learning how to use his powers of time travel. I’m the guinea pig. Don’t worry, my Lady will have me back in her arms within an hour or so.”

“How do you know?” Marinette bypassed Chat Noir’s outstretched arm to his exasperated huff. 

Older Chat smiled at her. “Because it’s already happened for me.” He tilted his head in his younger version’s direction. “I remember it.”

Chat Noir furrowed his brow. “Why come here though? Why visit Marinette?”

“She knows why.” Older Chat gave her a knowing look. 

Marinette’s eyes widened and she blushed. Chat Noir looked at her incredulously. “What does that mean?!”

She put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I think it’s okay. Do you mind if I talk to him alone?”

“What?!” he sputtered. “No. Absolutely not!”

“He’s you, kitty. There’s no one I trust more.” She cupped his cheek and smiled. “You can sit on my bed so you can still see us through the skylight.”

Chat Noir pushed out his bottom lip. “Fine, but I’m coming back up in five minutes no matter what.” He glared at his future self before dropping down through the skylight.

“I forgot how stubborn I could be,” Older Chat remarked, giving himself a finger wave.

“You know who I am,” Marinette said softly, stepping closer to him.

“You’re my Lady,” he whispered back. “I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to see you like this again.”

“Like this?”

“Softer.”

“I don’t understand,” she confessed.

“I wouldn’t expect you to. Just know it does me good to see you like this...to see you with him.”

“Do I tell you...him...” she shook her head. “Am I the one who tells Chat who I am first?”

Older Chat pursed his lips. “I really shouldn’t say anything. You warned me not mess anything up when I came back...”

“Can’t you give me one itty bitty hint, kitty?” she begged with a pleading smile.

Older Chat put a hand to his heart. “Low blow, my Lady. You know I can’t say no to you.”

“My Lady? D-did you just call her...” Marinette spun to see Chat Noir’s head poking out of the skylight. “Marinette?”

Marinette looked at Older Chat in terror. He winked. “You bast--”

A glowing blue light erupted from behind Older Chat, cutting off Marinette. “Come on, love. It’s time to come back home,” a familar voice said as a slender arm reached through the blue light. 

Older Chat kissed the hand reaching for him and turned back to the young pair. “See you in a few years, my Lady,” he said with a grin to Marinette. “Enjoy tonight, Adrien,” he finished with a wink before disappearing into the blue light.

Marinette spun on Chat Noir. “Adrien?!”


	64. Marinette and Chat Noir

“Chat!” Marinette threw her arms around her friend’s neck as soon as she was through the skylight. Chat Noir lifted her up and spun her around. “I didn’t think you were going to be back from Italy until tomorrow,” she said breathlessly when he sat her back on her feet.

“I haven’t even been back in the city an hour. I missed you too much to wait though.” Chat Noir gently bumped his forehead against hers.

“Oh,” she replied in wonder. “I missed you too.”

Chat Noir pulled with a grin. “Good to know, Princess.” He reached behind him to produce a small package. “I brought you something. Actually, I brought you three somethings.”  
“  
You didn’t need to do that!”

He winked and offered her the package. “These are ciarduna. There was this little bakery down the street from the villa we were staying in. I thought about you every time I was able to sneak away and get one. There are a few different kinds but I knew you would appreciate the chocolate ones the best.”

Marinette opened the box and looked inside. “Oh, these look delicious! Thank you.”

Chat Noir picked up a duffle bag at his feet. “And I thought you might be able to make use of these.” He set the bag on the makeshift table and unzipped it to reveal yards of carefully bundled fabrics.

Marinette leaned over the bag, eyes wide. “Chat, where did you get all this?” She lifted out one of the bundles and ran her fingers over the expensive fabric gently. “This...this is too much.”

“There’s one more thing.”

Marinette shook her head, placing the fabric bundle back in the duffle. “No more. I can’t even take all this. The fabric alone must have cost--”

“Please,” Chat Noir interrupted her. “The last thing is the most important one.” He took both of her hands in his and studied them. “Being away from you the last two weeks...I didn’t realize just how much you mean to me.” He dared a glance at Marinette’s face. She blinked wide, blue eyes. 

“You were all I could think about,” he confessed. “I woke up wondering what you were doing. I went to sleep wishing I could see you. I was practically worthless the entire trip. The photographer didn’t know what to do with me.”

Marinette’s awed expression turned to confusion. “Photographer?” 

Chat Noir shook his head. “Nevermind that for now.” He took a deep breath. “Look. I have to say this or I’m going to loose my courage.” He held her eyes with his. “Marinette, I really like you. Seeing you, being with you, is the best part of every day for me.” He looked down at his feet bashfully. “I just needed you to know that.”

Marinette put a hand on his cheek. “You’re the best part of every day for me too, kitty. I thought I was going to loose my mind waiting on you to come home.”

“Really?” he asked hopefully.

She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. “Really,” she replied with a blush.

Chat Noir picked her up and spun her around again with a laugh. “This is the best night!” He sat her back on the ground, beaming. “So there may be one more thing I need to tell you.”

“What?” she giggled, still holding on to him.

“Remember when I said that thing about the photographer?”


	65. Marinette and Nino

Nino bounced his leg, knee popping up to hit the bottom of the desk every third bounce. His stylus tapped a steady beat against the tablet. His left fist clenched and unclenched to its own rhythm. 

“Pssst.”

Nino turned to see Marinette grinning at him. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“I may be a little nervous. Possibly,” he admitted with a small smile.

Marinette grabbed her tablet and bag and moved down to the empty seat beside Nino. She waved off the look on his face. “Adrien can survive one day beside Alya. I’m sure of it.”

“If you say so.”

“Tell me why you’re nervous.”

He looked at her incredulously. “I’m just nervous. Does there have to be a reason?”

Marinette simply looked back at him.

“Okay, there may be a few reasons,” he conceded. “The competition tonight is kind of a big deal, right? Like, if DJ Babbalabb likes me, this could be my chance to actually make a life out of music. It’s what I’ve wanted, like, forever.”

“You’re going to be amazing. You always are,” Marinette assured him.

“You think so?”

“Nino, my favorite playlist consists of your mixes and some Jagged Stone songs. That’s a very high honor.”

Nino’s cheeks tinged pink. “You really like my stuff?”

“To be honest, EDM isn’t really my jam but it’s you so I like to listen to it because, well...because it reminds me of you.” It was Marinette’s turn to blush. “And I do like your stuff! Maybe not EDM in general, but your mixes are great!”

“Would you want to come with me tonight? I was going to ask Adrien, but if you’re available...”

“I would love to,” Marinette answered quickly. Her blush deepened. “Was that too eager? I feel like that might have been a touch too eager.”

“I’ve been trying to build up the courage to ask you to do something for weeks now so eager is really good,” Nino admitted.

“So this is a, um, a date?”

“I mean, I thought...” Nino’s face blanched and his knee began to bounce again. “I think I just found another reason to be nervous.”

Marinette put a hand on his arm and smiled. “We’re going to have a wonderful date and you’re going to do amazing at your audition and there’s nothing to be nervous about.”

“You’re kind of the best. You know that, right?”

“Save it for the date, Romeo,” Marinette winked as the rest of their classmates filed in.


	66. Marinette and Chat Noir

“Do you have a favorite?” Chat Noir asked as he watched Marinette water the potted plants around her balcony. 

She held the watering can still and looked around. “I can’t choose,” she finally said. “I love them all for different reasons.” 

“How can you love marigolds?” Chat Noir scrunched up his nose. “They smell awful.”

“On their own, sure, but they don’t smell awful up here mixed in with the other flowers, do they?” 

“I guess I can’t really smell them.”

“And I think they’re pretty,” Marinette added. “Sometimes you have to take the good with the bad. Kind of like with you, kitty.”

“What’s that mean?”

Marinette sat down on the lounger with him. “Well, there’s the good. You’re fun to be with, you’re thoughtful, you’re sweet when the mood hits.” She ticked off the items on her fingers.

Chat Noir grinned. “And the bad?”

“You keep me up way past my bedtime, you steal my cookies, you ruin my yarn!”

“That was one time with the yarn,” he complained. “You loose out to your instincts once and you never hear the end of it.”

She pushed on his chest so he laid back against the lounger and she curled up beside him. “Don’t worry. The good outweigh the bad with you.” Marinette tapped his bell and smiled at the pleasant chime.

“I can only think of one bad thing about you, Princess.”

She looked up at him. “Oh yeah, what’s that?”

He studied her face for a few minutes before looking back up at the sky. “You don’t know who I really am.”

Marinette furrowed her brow. “That’s a bad thing?”

“It feels like it sometimes.” He took her hand in his as they lay next to each other on the lounger. “But someday I’ll tell you and then everything will be good.”


	67. Marinette and Nino

“We could just ask someone for directions,” Nino suggested for the third time in as placid a voice as he could manage. 

“We don’t need to ask for directions,” Marinette replied again in a faux certain tone while looking around for anything that looked familiar. “I’ve been to New York before. I know exactly where we should go.”

“Okay, love.” Nino slumped his shoulders in resignation and tightened his hold on his girlfriend’s hand as she led him along the crowded sidewalk. They had been walking in the same direction for half an hour now and Marinette’s stubborn streak was proving there was no end in sight.

Nino’s stomach gurgled. “Hey, can we grab a hotdog or a pretzel or something? I don’t know if I’m going to make it.”

“But fancy dinner,” Marinette pouted. “Fancy dinner at the fancy place! Look at my fancy dress!” She dropped his hand to do a little spin, bumping into a grumpy old man who glared in their direction.

Nino tried to hold in a laugh as he grabbed her hand again and pulled her to his side. “Your fancy dress is gorgeous and just as fancy out here as it would be anywhere else.”

“I know but I really wanted tonight to be special.”

“Every night with you is special.”

Marinette smiled, face turning red. “You’re such a sap, Nino Lahiffe.” She looked down the sidewalk. “If I’m honest, I may be the tiniest bit turned around.”

“I had no idea,” Nino said in mock surprise.

Marinette bumped his shoulder with hers. “I’m sorry I was being so ARRRGH. This is our first big trip away and it’s our anniversary weekend and I wanted it all to be perfect.”

Nino reached up to brush her bangs away from her eyes. His hand slid down to cup her cheek. He studied her face with a small smile. “Marry me,” he said softly.

Marinette inhaled sharply. “W-what?”

“Marry me,” Nino repeated. “Let me spend the rest of my life getting lost with you, Marinette.” He pulled out a small box from his pocket. “I’ve been carrying this around for seven months now.” He rubbed a finger along a spot where the velvet had been smoothed away with wear. “It’s not much, but I--”

“Yes,” Marinette nodded. 

“You haven’t even seen the ring.”

“I don’t care,” she grinned. 

“You might not like it.”

“It could be a ring pop and I would still wear it, Ninny.”

“It’s not enough.”

Marinette snatched the box out of his hands. “You can’t just propose and then try to take it back!” She opened the lid and looked down on the simple white gold band with the princess cut diamond. “It’s perfect,” she breathed. She looked up at him. “You’re perfect.”

Nino blinked tear-filled eyes.

“Oh, my sweet, perfect, cinnamon roll,” Marinette laughed, hugging him tight. “I’m the luckiest girl in the whole world to call you mine.”


	68. Marinette and Chat Noir

Chat Noir scooped Marinette up and ran away as fast as he could, cradling her against his chest. She pushed her face into his neck and he could feel her tears wet against his skin. 

“Just hold on, Mari. I’m going to get you somewhere safe.” He gritted his teeth, leaping to the top of a tall wall. He ran along the walkway and jumped again, holding Marinette tight against him. Chat Noir hurried along the thin platform and stopped once he got to the balcony. He tenderly sat Marinette down with her back against the railing. A large bloody gash ran from her temple to cheek and she held her right wrist close to her chest.

“Let me see,” he demanded gruffly, gently pulling her right arm towards him. 

Marinette winced in pain. “I think my wrist is broken.” 

Frightened yells pierced the air. Chat Noir swore under his breath and looked back towards the street.

“Go,” Marinette urged him. “You have to take care of the akuma.”

“Ladybug can handle it for a minute.”

“She wasn’t there.”

“She always shows up.” Chat Noir turned Marinette’s wrist carefully and she yelped. “Sorry,” he grimaced.

Marinette clenched her teeth. “Just go. Paris needs you. I’ll be okay.”

As if to make a point, a fresh chorus of screams punctuated the night. “Stay here,” he demanded. “You’ll be safe, and I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

Marinette nodded. “Where are we?”

“The Agreste place.” Chat Noir stood. “I’ll be right back, Princess.” He looked at her one final time before taking a running leap off the balcony.

Marinette gingerly opened her purse to release Tikki. “Marinette, I don’t think you can do anything with your wrist like this,” the kwami warned. “You can’t use the yo-yo. You can’t fight. I can’t let you injure yourself even more.”

“I have to cleanse the akuma. I have to help Chat.”

“Then we may have to make a sacrifice or two,” Tikki replied.

______________________________

Chat Noir ducked into an alley to answer his ringing baton. “Could really use your help, Bug,” he panted.

“I’m not going to be able to get there, Chat. I’m so sorry.” Ladybug shifted uneasily on the screen. “Do you think you can get the akuma and bring it to me to cleanse?”

“You’re hurt.”

Ladybug nodded. “If it’s too much, let me know and we’ll figure something out. If you can get the akuma, I’m at...I’m on the balcony of the Agreste mansion.”

“You’re what?!” Chat Noir looked at the mouth of the alley as an angry red blast chipped away at the brick. “But that’s where I left...” Realization settled in. “Marinette?”


	69. Chloe and Marinette

“Don’t be an ass,” Marinette muttered, looking over the roof ledge.

“Excuse me!” Chloe stomped over to join her. “Did you seriously just call me an ass?!”

“Not necessarily. I said not to be an ass.”

“She totally called you an ass,” Pollen sniffed, little arms crossed.

“Chloe is being a bit ridiculous,” Tikki argued. “It’s her fault we’re even in this situation.”

Chloe threw her hands up. “How is this my fault? High and mighty Ladybug over here is the one who demanded we run away from the scary akuma!”

“We were about to transform back. We couldn’t just hang around. Chat and Vixen can hold things down until we figure out how to get off this roof without our powers.” Marinette slung a leg over the ledge and pressed her foot lightly against the rickety fire escape. It swayed unsteadily. She held in a breath and pulled her foot back up. “Besides, you’re the one who threw my purse off the roof. The purse that had cookies for Tikki to recharge with.”

“Yeah!” Tikki added angrily.

“There was a spider on it! I would have burned it if I could.” Chloe looked at her nails. “Honestly it should be burned. That purse is hideous.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Chloe. Just help me find some way to get down from here.”

“Don’t you want to wait for your precious kitty to save you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It just seems like you and Chat are your own team and Vixen and I are a separate team,” Chloe said.

“Chat and I have been working together for a long time but that doesn’t mean we aren’t all on the same team.”

“We’re second string, admit it.”

“No,” Marinette said stubbornly, looking down at the fire escape again.

“Fine, don’t admit it. Won’t make it any less true,” Chloe huffed.

Marinette sighed and sat down on the rooftop. “Look. Yes, Chat and I are close, but that’s come with time. I mean, we don’t know each other’s identities. That’s something you have up on him.”

“Really?”

Marinette nodded.

“It isn’t like you would have told me if you had a choice.”

“True, but still relevant.”

“Whatever. Fine, we’re all on the same team,” Chloe said in a mocking voice.

“Don’t be an ass.”


	70. Marinette and Chat Noir

Chat Noir sat in front of the smoldering remains of the billboard. He always found it interesting that his power didn’t leave a burning smell. There was just smoke and nothingness, a blankness where a destructive odor should be.

“Chat?”

He glanced down from his perch to see Marinette looking up at him from the street. “What are you doing up there?” she asked. She held a large tote bag in her arms, bolts of fabric sticking out the top.

Chat Noir sighed and dropped down beside her. “Cleaning up Paris, Princess. Would you like a hand?” He reached for the bag before she could answer.

Marinette looked back up at the missing billboard. “Did you Cataclysm the Gabriel ad?”

“What would make you think that?”

“Because the billboard is gone,” she answered simply. “And I remember seeing Adrien’s picture up there on my way to the store.”

“That would certainly be an irresponsible use of my powers,” he replied nonchalantly.

Marinette chewed her bottom lip as they started to walk towards the bakery. “Sometimes I worry about him.”

“Who?”

“Adrien. I wonder if he even likes having his face all over the city.”

“No,” Chat Noir answered. “I don’t think he does.”

Marinette nodded. “I know I wouldn’t like it. Some days it’s hard enough looking in the mirror.”

Chat Noir furrowed his brow. “Are you okay?”

She waved him off. “I’m fine. That sounded more dramatic than I meant. It’s only, everyone has bad days, you know? There are days when I want to forget who I am and I’m sure Adrien is the same way, but that’s got to be hard to do when your face can be seen on every main street.”

The pair walked in silence the rest of the way to the bakery. Chat Noir handed the heavy bag back to Marinette. “You should talk to Adrien more.”

Marinette blinked in surprise. “What do you mean?”

Chat Noir shifted uneasily. “Maybe he doesn’t have anyone who understands.”

“I don’t know that I can,” she hesitated. “I have a hard time talking around him.”

“Why?” A loud warning beep rang out from Chat Noir’s ring. He looked down to see one flashing pad left on the paw print. His shoulders slumped. “Guess we’ll have to continue this another time. Have a good day, Marinette.”

“Until next time, Chat.” Marinette watched him vault across the city, realizing he never actually said he didn’t destroy the Gabriel billboard.


	71. Ladybug and Jade Turtle

“It’s nice tonight,” Ladybug sighed, laying her head on Jade Turtle’s shoulder. The looked out over the city.

“Quiet,” he agreed. 

“You think I was too harsh on them.”

Jade Turtle smiled. “I didn’t say a word.”

“They were being ridiculous,” Ladybug argued.

“They were,” he acknowledged.

“It’s Chat’s fault. He’s such an instigator.”

“Bee and Vixen don’t need any help going at each other and you know it. You just want a reason to be mad at Chat.”

Ladybug huffed, lifting her head. “He said we don’t make a good couple!”

“Do you think we make a good couple?” Jade Turtle took her gloved hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

“We make the best couple, Ninny.”

“Good grief, I hate that nickname.”

“But you love me,” Ladybug insisted with a grin.

“I do,” he said fondly and kissed her lightly. “And that’s all that matters, right? Now, we should probably go free our teammates before Chat gets frustrated enough to cataclysm your yo-yo.”

Ladybug looked back at the trio of struggling heroes tightly wrapped together in black line at the other end of the roof. “Do we have to?”


	72. Marinette and Chat Noir

Marinette paced the balcony, hands clenched behind her back. She was going to do it. Tonight was the night.

“If you’re this nervous, maybe you should wait,” Tikki suggested, watching her charge spin on her heels and march back across the balcony.

“I can’t wait. I’m...I think I’m in love with him.” Marinette ran a nervous hand through her loose hair. “Every day I wait, I feel like I’m lying to him. I can’t do it anymore.”

“But Marinette--”

Chat Noir landed on the balcony with a wide grin and Tikki ducked behind a pot. “My dearest Princess,” he said with an exaggerated bow. 

“H-hi Chat.”

He straightened, confused by her tone. “Is everything okay?”

Marinette hugged herself and rubbed her hands up and down her arms as if she was cold. “I have to tell you something and I’m a little nervous about it.”

“You can tell me anything,” he replied seriously, stepping in closer. He gently unwound her arms and held her hands in his. “What’s got you so upset?”

“I’m not upset,” she laughed and it was too high and off-key. 

Chat Noir cocked an eyebrow. “You sure about that?”

“I’m sure.” Marinette closed her eyes for a second and then squinted at him. “I’m afraid I’m going to lose my nerve if I keep looking at you.”

“Oh, uh, okay...whatever you need to do to be comfortable.”

Marinette took a deep breath. “Okay, here it goes...I’m going to tell you right now...this is the point where I am going to tell you exactly what I want to say...”

Chat Noir watched her politely, trying to stamp down the impatient feeling that was rising up in him. Whatever was wrong, he wanted to fix it immediately. He didn’t like seeing her so uptight.

“Dang it, I can do this!” She took in another deep breath, eyes still closed. “Chat, you are my favorite person in the world. You just are. You’re on my mind, like, all the time, and I can’t imagine you not being around. S-so I need you to know s-something...” Marinette trailed off and squeezed her eyes tighter.

“Mari?”

“LADYBUG LOVES YOU!” she blurted. Her eyes flew open and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

Chat Noir furrowed his brow. “Why would you say that?”

“Um, because it’s true?”

“Marinette, I don’t...I don’t really get what’s going on. If this is some kind of joke or...”

Marinette’s heart broke at the sight of his expression. He actually thought she was making fun of him or playing a trick or...Oh, her poor kitty. “Close your eyes,” she demanded gently.

His head snapped up. “What?”

“Close your eyes. Please?”

He searched her face for a moment before obeying. She took his hands again and stepped into his space so her chest was only a hairsbreadth from his. She reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek. Her lips moved to his ear and she whispered, “Spots on.”


	73. Marinette and Nino

Marinette clicked the link, determined. She was delighted to find it was only an eight-step process to become a DJ. She would be impressing Nino in no time.

 **Step One: Learn What DJs Actually Do.** Using Nino as a template, she knew that DJs did -- hmmm, what did he call it? Oh, that’s right! -- track-sequencing, beatmatching, and a lot of head bobbing while delicately holding one large headphone up to a slightly tilted head. She could definitely do the head bobbing thing and the other stuff probably wasn’t too hard.

 **Step Two: Determine Why You Want to DJ.** Marinette thought for a moment. She hadn’t cared much about being a DJ before. Was it silly to do something just because a cute boy was into it? Did it make a difference if said boy was really, really cute?

 **Step Three: Test The Waters.** Okay, so she could create a mix on her computer and play it for Alya. Easy peasy. Alya would definitely be honest with her...maybe too honest...Adrien, she would play it for Adrien. He was too sweet not to like it...or he definitely wouldn’t tell her if he didn’t. Not that it should be a problem since she would definitely be a natural DJ.

 **Step Four: Learn Basic Skills.** That made sense. It was just like with sewing. She had to learn how to thread and do a basic stitch before she was actually creating anything wearable. The basic skills weren’t listed here but it was probably pretty simple stuff like push play and tilt your head just so for this highest coolness factor.

 **Step Five: Break Out of the Box.** This was a little...vague. Marinette worried at her bottom lip. Since she had never done any mixing before, anything would be out of the box for her. She nodded to herself in reassurance. Check!

 **Step Six: Record a Mix (Tell a Story).** Well, of course she was going to record a mix. That was the whole point of this little exercise. She wanted to show Nino she was interested in the things he was interested in. She loved the way his eyes lit up when he talked about music. 

**Step Seven: Build a Following (Brand Yourself).** Marinette frowned. Perhaps she could skip this step. She only cared about Nino being impressed with her DJ skills anyway.

 **Step Eight: Hustle (Put In Your Time).** Time?! She didn’t have time! She wanted to impress Nino now! What was she going to do? At this rate, she’d never--

“Hey, Marinette.” Nino slid into the empty seat beside her with an easy smile. 

“Nino, hi!” Marinette beamed at him.

“What are you looking at?” He leaned forward to read her screen. Marinette scrambled to minimize it before he could see but he sat back and chuckled. “I didn’t realize you wanted to be a DJ, Mari.”

“I, um...you see...” She sighed and dropped her head. “I was trying to impress you,” she mumbled.

“Really?”

Marinette dared a glance at him. His face was lit up like Christmas. “A little,” she admitted.

“Do you actually want to know how to be a DJ?”

“I wanted us to have something to talk about.”

“What are you doing after school?” he asked.

She blinked. “I don’t have any plans.”

“Now you do. Come with me to my favorite record store. We can listen to some music, maybe grab a coffee, talk about DJing or sewing or anything really,” Nino smiled. 

“I would love that.”


	74. Nathaniel and Chloe

“I hope you know that you are extremely huggable, and I love it.” Nathaniel beamed at Chloe as he pulled her in close.

“You smell like you bathed in bourbon,” Chloe coughed and pushed against his chest. “What’s your damage?”

“Didn’t you hear, Chloe? I’m a failure.” He giggled, dropping his head on her shoulder. “I applied for five art schools. I didn’t get into any of them.” 

“That’s not so bad. I’m not going to school right away either.”

Nathaniel pulled away from her. His expression slid into something more serious than a few moments before. “That’s not the same. You don’t want to go to school.”

Chloe pursed her lips. “So what if some stuffy art school doesn’t want you? Your stuff is decent enough and you learned all that on your own.”

“You don’t understand.” He slumped down on a bench, the giddy feeling the alcohol had brought on completely evaporating. “I’m nobody if I’m not an artist. Ask anybody to describe me. They’ll either say something about my red hair or my art. That’s literally all anybody knows about me.”

“I know that you drink too much when you’re sad.”

Nathaniel glared at her.

Chloe huffed, sitting down beside him. “Stop being such a baby. Of course people know there is more to you than your stupid hair or your silly doodles.”

“Oh yeah, like what, Miss Know-It-Al?”

“You’re a sarcastic jackass when the mood hits, for one,” Chloe replied. “You hate when it rains because your sneakers have holes in the bottoms but you can’t bring yourself to get rid of them so then you get wet socks.”

Chloe tapped her chin. “Let’s see, what else. You don’t like bread but you still eat those awful croissants Marinette brings in because you’re a sucker. You get in trouble for not paying attention in class so some people think you’re stupid but the truth is you’re so smart that you’re bored with everything.” She caught sight of the awed expression on his face. “What’s that look for?”

“Why...how...”

“So I find you interesting. Don’t let it go to that ridiculous ginger head of yours,” she sniffed, standing up again. “And I wouldn’t worry about those art schools. I’m sure they just made a mistake. It wouldn’t surprise me if you receive an acceptance letter this week.”

“They all already rejected me.”

“They’re allowed to change their minds, Kurtzberg.” She smoothed out her dress. “Go home and good grief, don’t drink anymore. You’re an obnoxious drunk.”

“Thanks, Chloe.”

“Whatever.”


	75. Plagg and Gorilla

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Plagg drawled. 

Gorilla raised an eyebrow in response.

“Oh, come on. You can’t expect me to believe the kid actually did it. I would’ve known.” Plagg grinned, revealing tiny fangs. “I would’ve encouraged it.”

Gorilla shrugged.

“Besides, Adrien isn’t nearly strong enough to move the thing without me. You, on the other hand…” Plagg did a zipping circuit around the hulking man. “I don’t think you’d have too much of a problem with it. Might be a bit awkward but I think you could handle it.”

The pair looked back up at the large blank space on the wall where the depressing portrait of the Agreste men had hung. The area the painting had previously inhabited looked fresh and bright compared to the wall around it.

“Well, whoever got rid of that awful thing,” Plagg cut his eyes to Gorilla knowingly, “deserves a toast.” He held up a slice of Camembert and tapped it against the man’s bottle of ale. “To Adrien.”

Gorilla smiled. “To Adrien,” he said gruffly.


	76. Marinette and Chat Noir

“Marinette, no. It’s not worth it.” Chat Noir crossed his arms and shook his head. 

“It could be our best shot for finding out about who Hawk Moth is. You said yourself you’ve never been akumatized. Maybe if I go into it trying to make a point to remember him, I won’t forget like the other victims.”

“This isn’t your battle,” Chat Noir growled. “Ladybug and I will take care of him.”

Marinette continued, ignoring him. “You’ll need to make sure I don’t do any real damage, just in case Ladybug isn’t around to fix things.”

“You’re not doing this.”

“You aren’t going to stop me, Chat. Either help me or leave me alone.”

“I have to protect you.”

“And you will. I don’t trust anyone more than you,” she said softly.

“Please don’t do this,” he pleaded one last time.

“It may not work,” she said, “but I have to try.” She reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek. “Go wait for me in my room? I’ll try for half an hour. If it doesn’t work, I won’t bring it up again, promise.”

“I honestly hope it doesn’t work.” Chat Noir searched her eyes and then rested his forehead against hers. “Please be careful, Princess.” He pulled away and slipped through her skylight.

Marinette draped her arms over the balcony railing and let her mind wander. She thought about how unfair it was that she couldn’t tell Chat Noir that she was Ladybug. It wasn’t fair that she couldn’t be honest with him. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to laugh with him and kiss him and be with him completely. But she had a duty. She reached up and felt her empty ear lobes. She had hidden away her earrings, trapped Tikki away somewhere safe. The kwami had been angry and scared, but Marinette was determined. 

She let her mind focus on Chat Noir. She was in love with him. She had realized it only a week ago. It wasn’t fair! She wanted to be with him. She should be able to be with him. Maybe if this didn’t work, she could tell him, rules be damned. She let out a bitter laugh, hand reaching up to the bell choker she had worn for a little Chat Noir gallantry. With her track record, she might work up the courage to tell him in a year or so.

Adrien’s face swam to the front of her thoughts. He still had no idea how she had felt about him for years now. They had hung out alone a few times and while Marinette wanted to count them as dates, Adrien was blissfully ignorant of it being any more than two friends keeping each other company. She hadn’t even realized her feelings had shifted from Adrien to Chat. She definitely had a type, not that either of them wanted her in that way.

Was she not pretty enough? Maybe she wasn’t interesting enough on her own? Chat Noir and Adrien both had crushes on Ladybug, but Marinette wasn’t always Ladybug. Was it too much to ask that someone like her just for being her? She had good qualities on her own, like...like...

Marinette dropped her head. She was trying to convince herself she was good enough for two men who would never see her as anything more than a nice friend. She as pathetic, pitiful, worthless--

“Love can be such an elusive creature, and you deserve so much more than you’ve been given. Siren, I am Hawk Moth and I will help you get the love of every man you desire if you’ll do me one small favor in return.”

The honeyed voice rolled through her mind. Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the tears wet and hot on her cheeks. A cool sensation began at her throat and slid down her body. The bell choker...the akuma was in the bell choker.

“All you need to do is accept it,” Hawk Moth encouraged. “Then you can have whoever it is you desire.”

Marinette took a deep breath. It would be so much easier if she could just make them love her. This could work. This would be for the best.

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. “Fight him, Mari. Fight him for me,” Chat Noir whispered in her ear. “Be my strong, beautiful Princess.”

“I...I...” Marinette blinked against the tears. Hawk Moth began to speak again, the bright butterfly outline shining from her face.

Chat Noir spun her in his grip and studied her unfocused eyes. “Stay with me, Marinette. You can do this. Please, fight him. Please. I can’t lose you. I won’t lose you!”

Dark bubbling magic blossomed out from Marinette necklace and began rush down her body.

“No!” Chat Noir howled. He pulled her into a crushing kiss, teeth knocking against hers in his ferocity. 

“Help me,” she begged as soon as he pulled back.

“Cataclysm,” he whispered against her lips, reaching for the tiny bell.


	77. Marinette and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is set in the future timeline in my fic "From Another Time".

“Jean seems nice,” Marinette commented as she stepped out of her sundress, immediately situating it on a hanger. “I thought dinner went really well.”

“Yeah.”

“I think Alya really likes him.”

Nino unbuttoned his dress shirt. “Well, you know Alya.”

Marinette furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. I guess I just don’t see her staying with this guy. She never really does.”

“Maybe she just hasn’t found the right guy yet. We don’t know that Jean isn’t him.”

Nino paused for a moment before slipping the shirt off his shoulders. “Maybe,” he replied noncommittally.

“Does it bother you to see her with someone else?” Marinette asked quietly.

“That was a long time ago, Mari.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

Nino sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I love being with you.”

“I know that.” Marinette sat down beside him. “You know you can tell me.”

“I guess if I’m being honest, I haven’t ever really gotten over the way things ended with me and Alya. I know it was a long time ago, but…”

“But if she’s willing to date a civilian now, it makes her breaking up with you before harder,” Marinette finished.

“Yeah, I think that’s it.” He looked down at his lap. “Does that upset you?”

“We’ve both been hurt, Nino. Part of the reason we ended up together in the first place is we were both hurting, you by Alya and me by…by Chat.”

Nino took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips. “I don’t ever want to be the reason you hurt.”

“Same,” she sighed, leaning against him.


	78. Marinette and Chat Noir

Marinette blinked up at the night sky, groaning. Everything ached. A chilling breeze whipped across the rooftop, causing her to shiver. The cold sliced through her pajamas as if she was wearing nothing at all. She startled at that. She brought one hand in front of her face and examined the bare skin. She wasn’t transformed anymore! The akuma...Chat...

“Are you okay?” a familiar voice asked from the side.

Marinette rolled to face away from the voice, curling in on herself. “Chat?”

She heard his booted footsteps as he drew closer to her and she hunched up her shoulders, trying to cover her face. The footsteps stopped. “I’ve already seen you, Marinette.”

“Oh,” she said quietly, forcing herself to relax. She slowly sat up, wincing in pain. Chat Noir knelt down to help her.

“What hurts?” 

“I’m okay.”

“Don’t be stubborn, Princess.”

“The akuma--”

“I took care of it,” he said gruffly.

“How?”

“Tell me what hurts.” Chat Noir ignored her, eyes roaming over her body for signs of injury.

“I’m just sore.”

Chat Noir nodded, face blank. “Your kwami is eating now. She said she should be able to transform you again soon.”

Marinette stared at him numbly. “I’m..I’m so sorry, Chat. I’ve wanted to tell you--”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t want to see you look at me like this.” She dropped her eyes and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. 

“Have I ever given you a reason to believe I would be upset to find out my best friend is also my partner?” He reached out and cupped her cheek. The material of his suit was warm and Marinette nuzzled into his palm, shivering. “You’re cold.” She nodded and he pulled her close to him. Marinette jumped when she felt his tail wrap around her thigh. “Sorry,” he grinned. “It has a mind of its own.”

“I don’t believe that for a second, Chaton,” she smiled back at him.

He looked down at her in wonder. “You’re Ladybug and you’re Marinette.”

“I am.”

“I want to kiss you.”

Marinette inhaled sharply and blinked. “Oh.”

“Is...um, is that okay?”

Marinette saw Chat Noir’s tongue dart out nervously, wetting his pink lips. “Y-yes.”

He closed his eyes as he leaned down. Marinette watched him, her eyes only closing once his lips pressed softly against hers. Chat Noir pulled back after a moment, eyelids heavy and a dopey smile spreading across his face. “I think I’m in trouble,” he mumbled.

Marinette giggled and leaned up to kiss him again. “That makes two of us, kitty.”


	79. Alya and Nino

“Stop hogging all the blankets!” Alya yanked at the covers but Marinette kept a death grip on them, a snore escaping her as she rolled and took more of the blankets with her. Alya growled.

“It’s not much better down here,” a voice floated up from the floor.

Alya crawled to the end of Marinette’s bed and looked down. She could just make out Nino’s face in the moonlight filtering in from the window. “Where’s Adrien?” she whispered.

“The dope took all the blankets and made a nest on the chaise.” Nino stood and stretched. “I think he’s in a coma.” He walked over to the chaise and poked Adrien’s cheek. “Dude. Adrien. Wake up.” He turned back to Alya. “See? Nothing.”

“Want to go downstairs and sleep on the couches?”

“You think Tom and Sabine will care?” he asked.

Alya shook her head and climbed down the ladder. “They’ve found me down there before. Marinette is such a bed hog, and the couch is more comfortable than the chaise.”

The pair quietly made their way down the stairs. Alya grabbed a throw off the back of the couch. “Looks like this is the only one down here. Want to share?”

Nino felt his cheeks warm. “Sure. I’ll, uh, go back up and grab a pillow.”

Alya was standing awkwardly by the couch when Nino returned. “How do you want to do this?”

“I can lay down first and then you can, if you want,” Nino offered.

“So you’ll be the big spoon?” she grinned.

Nino gulped. “If you want me to be.”

“Lay down, Lahiffe.” Alya curled up on the couch, pressing her back into his chest. She wiggled a little. “You’re going to have to loosen up a little or you’re going to be sore in the morning.”

He chuckled nervously. “Sorry, this is...”

“Nice,” Alya finished for him. She reached behind and grabbed his arm, pulling it across her waist. “Goodnight, Nino.”

Nino lightly pressed his nose against the top of her head, inhaling deeply. “Night, Al.”


	80. Nino, Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Ladybug, and Chat Noir

“Are you crying?” Nino asked, crouching down in front of Marinette.

“Nino,” she said in surprise, quickly wiping at the tears. “What are you doing here?”

“You were going to lend me that book, but why are you crying?”

Marinette sniffed and gave her eyes another rough wipe. “Just stupid girl stuff. Seriously, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“You don’t want to talk about it,” he guessed.

Marinette shook her head and took a deep breath. “I’ll be fine. It’m just feeling emotional today.”

Nino moved forward and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. “I’m here if you need me.”

She laid her head against his chest. “Thanks, Nino.”  
_____________________

“Dude, you can’t miss the party. It’s going to be so much fun!” Nino grinned.

“My father said I can’t leave the house while he’s out of town,” Adrien replied, trying not to sound as frustrated as he felt. “You’ll just have to tell me about it Monday.”

“Or I could just come hang out with you Saturday.”

“Sure, we can hang out before you need to go to the party.”

“Party smarty, I’m not leaving my bro alone in your big spooky house. We’ll have a good time just the two of us.”

Adrien beamed at him. “Thanks, Nino.”  
_____________________

“This is not a good idea, Al. What if we get caught?” Nino peered around the corner nervously.

“That’s why you’re the lookout so we don’t get caught,” Alya replied from behind the monitor.

“What makes you think Ladybug and Chat Noir go to our school anyway?”

“A few things, but most recently, the battle with the Horrificator. There was no way into the school so they had to have already been here.”

“I doubt their files are going to say they’re also the heroes of Paris,” Nino pointed out.

“True, but I bet class attendance will be a good clue. I’m hoping I can match up Ladybug and Chat Noir sightings with student absences.”

Nino looked back at her in awe. “You’re so smart, it’s a little scary.”

She blew him a kiss. “Thanks, Nino.”  
_____________________

Nino tried to blink, something thick and heavy was keeping his left eye shut. He touched the wetness around his eye and his hand came away red. That wasn’t good. He worked to sit up and everything ached.

The sound of hushed sobbing caught his attention. He turned to see Ladybug cradling Chat Noir’s head. His face was covered in a sheet of blood and Ladybug rocked above him, whispering and crying. Distant screams pierced the heavy night. An akuma attack, Nino remembered. He and Alya had gotten caught in an akuma attack.

He scanned the rest of the area with his good eye and his breath caught when he say Alya splayed out beyond Ladybug and Chat Noir. He started to crawl to her.

“Nino?” Ladybug asked, looking at him. “I thought you were dead,” she sobbed, more tears leaking over the mask. “Everyone is dead. We have to save them.”

“What?!” Nino looked around wildly, his gaze landing on Alya’s still form. “No, no.” He moved towards her again but Ladybug grabbed his leg.

“I need you to be Chat, Nino. I need you to help me bring them back.” She ran a gloved hand through the blonde hair in her lap. “Please help me save them.” She started to rock again.

Nino looked down at her and back at Alya desperately. “Tell me what to do.”

Ladybug brought Chat Noir’s hand to her mouth and kissed his palm before working the black ring off his finger. Green light washed up his body to reveal Adrien’s limp form.

Nino fell to his knees. “Adrien,” he breathed.

“We’re going to bring them back,” Ladybug said firmly. “We love them and we’ll bring them back. The cure will do it, we just have to beat the akuma.” She handed him the ring. “Put this on.”

Nino took it and slid it down his finger. Ladybug lifted a small black shape and whispered to it. The shape spoke back to her and she nodded. “Say ‘claws out’.”

“Claws out,” Nino whispered, looking down at the ring. He felt the power course over him and looked down at his clawed hands. 

Ladybug watched his transformation blankly. Once it was complete, she nodded once and leaned down to kiss Adrien’s still lips. She moved his head gently to the ground and stood.

“Tell me what to do, Marinette,” Chat Noir said.

She smiled sadly at him. “Thanks, Nino.”


	81. Marinette and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is not Ladybug for this drabble.

“Why did you scream like that?” Nino laughed, bending down to pick up her fallen purse.

“I got spooked!” Marinette huffed. “I’m allowed to get spooked on Halloween.”

“The kid was four feet tall.”

“He was dressed like Hawk Moth! We don’t know how tall the real thing is. He could be on the shorter side.” She took her purse and crossed her arms. “We should really talk to that kid’s parents. Who let’s their child dress up like a supervillain anyway?!”

“You are so adorable,” Nino said, kissing her head. “Don’t worry. Ladybug and Chat Noir will save the day. They always do.”

Marinette looked up to see the heroes of Paris running across the rooftops and smiled. “I’m glad they’re watching out for us.”

“You and me both. Dinner, my love?”

“Dinner,” she smiled at him, taking his hand.


	82. Marinette and Chat Noir

Marinette shifted uneasily in the arm chair as she watched Chat Noir snoring lightly on her bed. He had stumbled into her apartment, exhausted. The Collector had sent out a new wave of creatures that had thoroughly kicked Ladybug and Chat Noir’s butts. They had managed to beat them back but it definitely hadn’t been a win.

Things had been getting heated between them lately. Mostly making out while cuddling on the couch when he would find himself in her neighborhood, which was becoming a nightly thing. He had even brought over a few wheels of Camembert for his kwami so he could stay longer. He claimed they were for emergencies after battles but until tonight, he had never used them for that.

Tonight had been a close thing. One of those awful creatures had almost killed him. She remembered seeing his eyes widen in fear as those skeletal hands tightened around his throat while she fought through a cluster of them to get to him. She’d almost lost him. The need to touch him grew too strong for her to stay in the chair. She needed to be sure he was really okay, he was really here with her.

Marinette stood beside the bed, watching him breathe in and out. He was on his back, one arm resting on the pillow above his head and the other thrown across his chest. She kneeled on the edge of the bed, biting her lip. Her eyes traveled down his still form, stopping at the juncture of his legs and hips. Carefully, she moved to straddle his waist, leaning forward to rest against his chest. She lifted his arm and laid it to his side and then pressed her ear against the smooth material of his suit and sighed as the steady beat of his heart soothed her worries. Her thighs tightened against his hips and she pressed down just until she could feel him firm against her. Damn, she wanted him. She wanted to feel him alive and moving against her.

She brought a finger up to trace the outline of the bell at his neck. It was such a ridiculous part of his suit but she loved it. She gave it a soft tap and it chimed dully, barely tilting to the side. Chat Noir shifted under her with a breathy sigh. Marinette grasped the bell in her fist and pulled it lightly, hearing the first click of the zipper teeth parting. She placed a kiss on the exposed skin of his neck and began to pull the bell down in a firmer motion. Her lips ran over every bit of new skin revealed to her.

“Mari?” Chat Noir’s voice was deep and rumbling. It tightened something low in Marinette’s body.

“I need to touch you,” she explained, sliding her hands into his suit. “You can tell me to stop.”

“I don’t want you to stop.”

Marinette reached up to kiss him softly. Chat Noir’s lips moved slowly against hers, sleep still weighing heavily on him. She moved her lips to pepper his cheeks, jaw, and neck with kisses.

“Talk to me, Princess. Something’s wrong.”

Marinette buried her face in his neck. “I almost lost you tonight,” she murmured. 

“I knew you’d get to me in time,” he said quietly. “I was scared, but you always save me.”

She lifted her head and looked at him. “How long have you known?”

He pursed his lips. “Seven or so months now, I think?”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Chat Noir shrugged. “I thought you would tell me when you were ready.”

“I’ve wasted so much time,” she sighed, laying her head back down on his bare chest.

“We can make up for it.” Chat Noir ran clawed fingers lightly up her arms and she shivered. “I’m going to drop my transformation and then I’m going to kiss you, okay?”

Marinette nodded, propping herself up on her elbows. “I’m a little nervous.”

“I’m the one revealing myself to you,” he chuckled. “Plagg, claws in.” Adrien blinked at her as the green light faded away. 

Marinette giggled, pressing her lips against his. 

“What’s so funny?”

“It just turns out I really am Lady Luck.”

“Want to get even luckier?” Adrien waggled his eyebrows and gave her such a Chat look that Marinette couldn’t help but laugh again. 

“Take off your clothes, kitty. I have plans.”

Adrien swallowed thickly. “Anything you say, my Lady.”


	83. Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino

“Tell me one good reason why I should wear that,” Marinette demanded, backing away from the proffered garment.

“Because we’re all going to match!” Alya laughed. “Now put on your Ladybug costume and like it.”

“I don’t want to be Ladybug.”

“Come on, Mari, you’d make a gorgeous Ladybug,” Nino grinned, zipping up his Chat Noir costume. Alya reached over and tapped his bell with a smile.

“Why can’t I be Chat Noir though?” Marinette whined.

“Adrien is Chat Noir.”

“What?!” Adrien stopped in the doorway, eyes wide. “No, I’m not! Why would you think that?! Of all the crazy theories...”

Alya cocked an eyebrow. “You’re going to be dressed up as Chat Noir, Sunshine. No one is saying you are Chat Noir.”

“Well, that’s a terrible idea,” Adrien decided.

“Are you kidding me right now? Blonde hair, green eyes, sexy build. You are legitimately the perfect person to pull this costume off,” Alya huffed. "Besides Nino, of course."

"Thanks for that," Nino said dryly. 

“I want to be Ladybug,” he decided.

“Perfect because I want to be Chat Noir.”

Marinette and Adrien exchanged the costumes with beaming smiles. 

Nino leaned over as he watched the other two undress and help each other into the spandex. “Do they honestly think we haven’t figured out they’re Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

“Shhh, we’re not dating them for their brains, babe.”


	84. Alya and Marinette

“I was not expecting this,” Marinette confessed, spinning in her desk chair.

“You’re going to need to be a bit more specific, sweets,” Alya replied, flipping through a magazine on the chaise.

“This,” Marinette gestured between the two of them, “our relationship. It’s different than what I expected.”

Alya sat up. “In what way?”

“I think I was expecting more...debauchery?” Marinette blushed. 

“Debauchery?!” Alya cackled. “What the hell, M?”

She shrugged, face red. “You know, I think I just saw us not being able to keep our hands off each other and lots of lesbian brunches or something.”

“I told you to stop watching Lifetime.”

“I’m serious!”

“I mean, there can be plenty of debauchery,” Alya drawled. “I just thought you had designs to finish.”

“I do.”

“Well, then hurry up and finish. Apparently I have some corrupting to do.”


	85. Nathaniel and Chloe

“I was not expecting this,” Nathaniel breathed, licking his lips.

“Are you complaining?” Chloe asked, eyebrow raised.

“N-no! I just...why?”

Chloe pursed her lips and brushed his long hair out of his face. “You have pretty eyes.”  
“You decided to pull me into this closet to make out because I have pretty eyes?”

“Your ass isn’t bad either.”

Nathaniel swallowed loudly. “Thank you?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I saw the picture you drew of me earlier. It was pretty, you’re pretty, I decided to kiss you. That’s literally all the thought that went into it, Kurtzberg.”

“Okay,” he nodded.

“Can we keep kissing now?”

“Yes...wait!”

Chloe pulled back annoyed.

“Uh, one more thing, which picture did you see exactly?” he asked nervously.

“I don’t know. It was just a picture of me. I think I was in a blue dress or something.”

Nathaniel visibly deflated in relief. “Oh good, that’s really good.”

Chloe nodded and leaned back in. “Wait, what do you mean which picture did I see?”

“No-nothing!”

“Did you draw another picture of me?”

“Of course not! That would be weird.”

“Kurtzberg.”

Nathaniel fumbled behind his back and found the door knob. He twisted it and stumbled backwards through the opened door. “Uh, better get going. Thanks for the lips and the kissing. Later see you I will!” His face as red as his hair, he spun and marched away.

“Damn it,” Chloe swore. “I think I have a crush on that stupid tomato.”


	86. Marinette and Chat Noir

“I owe you one,” Marinette said, opening her arms. “You’re always hugging me when I’m sad. Come here.”

Chat Noir’s shoulders slumped and he shuffled forward. Marinette wound her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It was just a bad day,” he murmured into her hair. “I’m sorry for being such a downer.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for, kitty. Everybody has bad days.”

“I know. I guess I just wish I had someone I could talk to.”

Marinette pulled away from him. “What am I, chopped liver?”

“Of course not,” he chuckled. “I only meant...I wish there was someone who knows both sides of me, you know? It’s hard sometimes, keeping everything separate.”

“I can be that person.”

Chat Noir pursed his lips. “You would really be okay with me talking about anything? It might accidentally tell you who I am. You’ve seemed a little hesitant about that.”

Marinette considered that. “You need a friend who you can talk to, right?”

He nodded.

“Then I’m your girl,” she replied with a smile.

“Yeah, I think you are,” he said softly.


	87. Nathaniel and Chloe

“You’re not going back out there!” Nathaniel grabbed Chloe’s wrist, pulling her back from the mouth of the alley. “You’re hurt.”

“I have a job to do,” she huffed, cradling her right arm against her chest.

“The tomato is right, dear,” Pollen said. “Even if I transform you again, I’m not going to be able to do anything with a broken arm.”

“Don’t call me that,” Nathaniel grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the kwami. “Chloe, just let me take you to the hospital.”

“The others need me though.”

The pair winced at the sound of something heavy hitting the wall beside them. 

“It’s still three against one. They’ll be okay,” Nathaniel reasoned.

Chat Noir went flying across their view of the sky, arms and legs flailing.

“Two against one,” Nathaniel corrected.

“You don’t understand. They already think I’m a screw-up. I can’t just disappear in the middle of a major akuma attack.” Chloe leaned back against the brick wall, head down. “They’ll take my Miraculous away.”

“No one is taking your Miraculous, dear,” Pollen assured her.

“Yeah, listen to your weird bee fairy.”

“I’m not a weird bee fairy,” the kwami sniffed.

“And I’m not a tomato,” Nathaniel shot back.

“Ugh, you two are giving me a headache.” Chloe straightened up. “Fine, take me to the hospital, Kurtzberg. And come up with some good excuse as to why this happened. That’s what I keep you around for, isn’t it?”

“Apparently,” he said dryly. “Come on, let’s get you patched up.”


	88. Nathaniel and Chloe

“Traitor!” Queen Bee hissed, crossing her arms.

“I’m not a traitor, Queenie. We’re all on the same team.” Paon slumped his shoulders.

“Don’t you Queenie me, Feather Face. I am royally pissed at you.”

Chat Noir chuckled. “The queen is royally pissed. That’s funny.” Paon glared back at him. “Sorry. I’ll just go wait over there.” He crossed the roof and swung his legs over the edge.

“I don’t even get what your problem is,” Paon said, exasperated, turning back to Queen Bee.

“My problem,” she sneered, “is that you’re supposed to be my partner and here you are off gallivanting with Chat.”

“We aren’t gallivanting! Who even uses that word?!”

“Then what are you doing, hmmm?”

Paon pursed his lips. “It’s a secret.”

“I thought we were all on the same team,” she mocked.

He threw his hands in the air. “I give up! You want to really know why we’re out here?”

“Obviously, tomato head.”

“I was trying to get Chat’s opinion on how to propose to you, you uptight, judgmental, pushy know-it-all!”

Queen Bee blinked. “You’re going to propose to me?”

“Maybe not now,” he replied petulantly.

She looked over at Chat Noir who was humming and walking the ledge of the roof like a tightrope. “And you wanted that idiot’s advice?”

“I heard that.”

“I meant you to,” she called back. “You know you can just ask me.”

Paon scuffed his boot against the rooftop. “I thought you’d want the big deal. You know, fancy dinner, flowers, jewelry, a big parade, a national holiday, the usual Chloe requirements.”

“I don’t need any of that stuff. I deserve all of it, but I don’t need it,” she grinned. “You’re the only thing I need.” She closed the distance between them, winding her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

“Yeah?”

“So we’re getting married then. Ugh, I have so much to plan. I should call Sabrina tonight.”

“I haven’t actually proposed yet, you know,” Paon interjected dryly.

“Tomato, potato, details,” she waved him off. “I suppose I’ll let you finish your talk with Kitty Tightpants, but seriously, he is so not the person to take advice from.”

“My Lady and I have been happily married for three years, thank you very much,” Chat Noir said, jumping down from the ledge and joining them.

“I know. I tried to talk her out of it.” Queen Bee kissed Paon. “I’ll see you at home?”

He smiled at her. “See you at home.”


	89. Marinette and Chat Noir

“Come on, Princess, we’re leaving Paris,” Chat Noir declared as he dropped in through her skylight. “Hurry up and pack a bag.”

Marinette turned in her desk chair, eyes already mid-roll when she saw him. Compressed shining armor replaced the synthetic black material of his usual suit, even the black cat ears now metallic replicas. His mask was a darker silver than the rest of the armor and dipped to the edge of his nose. Most disconcerting of all though was his eyes, spring green and absolutely human.

“Chat?”

He shook his head. “Not anymore. Come on, we don’t have much time.” He closed in on her, gently gripping her upper arm and pulling her up. “If we leave soon, Ladybug will be safe.”

“Wait, just stop, you’re not making any sense.”

Chat ran a frustrated hand along his jaw. “Hawk Moth found me, okay? He promised to leave the people I love alone if I gave him my Miraculous. He even akuamtized me as a ‘gesture of good faith’,” he air quoted. “Said I’m now his Knight.”

Marinette shook her head in confusion. “But...you’re still acting like you.”

He grimaced. “i’m fighting him, but I don’t know how much more energy I have. We have to get out of Paris. The further away, the weaker his power.”

“I can’t just leave, Chat! My parents, my friends--”

“Please, Mari! Please don’t make me go by myself. I’m too weak to stay away. If I stay here, he’s going to use me to hurt her. If I leave, I may have a chance...” He squeezed his eyes shut. “It wouldn't be forever, just until I can get something figured out. You’re the only one I can trust. Please, Princess.”

“Okay, Chat, okay.” Marinette pried her arm from his grasp. “Let me just get a few things and leave a note for my parents, okay?”

“Please hurry.” He sank down to her chaise and dropped his head in his hands. 

Marinette scribbled a quick note, saying she was helping Alya at her house and grabbed her purse, giving Tikki a worried look. The kwami nodded. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“You don’t want to bring clothes?”

“I don’t want to weigh you down. We can buy stuff whenever we get to our new home.”

“You have no idea what this means to me.” He led her to the balcony. “Hop on.”

Marinette held on tightly as Chat Noir-- or whoever he was now-- dashed across rooftops, taking them further away from the city. She rested her head on his shoulder and silently promised to fix him as soon as they were safely away, one way or another.


	90. Vixen and Nino

“Is that fever getting to you or what?” Vixen asked, eyeing Nino’s sweaty face.

“I’m fine,” he muttered, lifting his hat to wipe his forehead with the back of his hand.

“You don’t look fine.”

“Thanks,” he said dryly.

“You know what I mean,” she huffed. “Let me get you to the hospital.”

“I don’t need a hospital. I’m just going to go back inside and get in bed. I’m sure I’ll be better in the morning.” Nino shivered. Vixen pressed her cheek against his, startling him. “What in the world are you doing?”

“This is the only bare skin I have right now,” she said and Nino could feel her cheek vibrate against his when she spoke. “You’re burning up.”

“Crazy enough, I don’t think cheek thermometers are super accurate.”

“Shut up.”

Nino stood. “Look, I appreciate this weird Superman/Lois Lane thing we have going where you visit and say a lot of vague stuff and then disappear, but it’s late and I feel like crap. I’m just going...to...go...” He swayed for a moment and then dropped.

Vixen yelped, catching him before his head hit the brick steps. “If you weren’t so hot, I would not put up with this,” she muttered, hoisting him up on her shoulder. “Hospital, here we come.”


	91. Marinette and Chat Noir

“I give you credit for lasting as long as you did. You’re cooking in your own skin.” Chat Noir smoothed Marinette’s sweaty bangs away from her forehead. “You think you can drink this for me?”

Marinette eyed the water bottle and shook her head. “I just want to sleep,” she said warily.

“I’m going to let you sleep but I really need to make sure you stay hydrated.”

“Chat, I don’t want it.”

“You need to take some Tylenol too.”

“Just leave me alone.” She weakly pulled at the covers. “Why are you here? You’re always here.”

“Somebody has to take care of you.”

“My parents are taking care of me,” she muttered.

“Your parents have been out of town for three days.”

Marinette frowned. “No, no, they’re downstairs. It’s my birthday. We had cake.”

Chat Noir sighed, running a clawed hand through his hair. “Princess, your birthday isn’t for another two months. You haven’t been at school all week and I was worried about you. You’re hallucinating.”

“What a boring hallucination,” she grumbled, shivering under the blankets. “I would rather have Adrien in a sexy nurse costume.” She started to giggle uncontrollably, pressing her face into the pillow.

Chat Noir pursed his lips. “Claws in.” 

Plagg landed on the bed. “On the list of dumb things you’ve done, this is--”

“Shhh, we’ll go home soon. I just want to make sure she’s okay.”

“Adrien?” Marinette blinked. “Where’s your nurse costume?”


	92. Nathaniel and Chloe

“I’m right here. Don’t worry,” Nathaniel said, gripping Chloe’s forearm.

“I...I can’t see anything,” she said quietly, reaching up to adjust the big sunglasses with her free hand.

“I know. Ladybug explained it to me. She said it should only be temporary.”

“Nath, I’m blind. Do you have any idea...” she trailed off, moving a little closer to him.

“I’m sure it’s scary.”

“What if it doesn’t get better?” she asked in a small voice. “What if I never get my sight back and I have to give away my Miraculous and I just become some burden on someone?”

“First of all, you are going to get your sight back. Ladybug said the Cure is working a little slower this time because of all the damage this akuma afflicted. Chat Noir apparently has a broken leg that didn’t heal either,” Nathaniel said.

“Being blind is worse than a broken leg,” she huffed.

“I’m not arguing that. Secondly, stop worrying about your Miraculous going away. Obviously that Mr. Miyagi wannabe chose you for a reason, yeah?”

“Who is Mr. Miyagi?”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. “How are we even dating?”

“You think I’m gorgeous and wonderful.”

“There is that,” he chuckled. “Lastly, even if your sight doesn’t come back, you wouldn’t be a burden, Cho. Not to me.” He kissed her cheek. “Let’s get you home, okay?”


	93. Marinette and Chat Noir

“I don’t think he’s a stray, Chat. He’s got a fancy collar.” Marinette stroked a finger down the calico’s forehead and the cat pushed into it, purring.

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“It means he’s got a home.”

“That he ran away from.”

Marinette frowned. “We don’t know that he ran away. It’s possible a door or window was accidentally left open and he got out and lost. I bet his owners are worried sick.” She scooped the cat up and cradled him. He didn’t seem thrilled by the turn of events but stayed passive in her arms.

Chat Noir exhaled slowly. “You’re right. I’m sure someone is very worried about him,” he replied flatly. He lifted a claw to the cat’s nose and the feline sniffed it warily. 

“Maybe we should make Found posters or something.”

“Whatever you want, Princess.”

The cat jumped from Marinette’s arms to sit on the floor and clean himself. She watched him for a moment before turning her attention back to her own catboy. “You’re in an odd mood.”

“Maybe.”

“Something about this cat bothers you and I don’t think it’s feline jealousy,” she grinned at him but Chat Noir only sighed.

“I think I’m just projecting. It’s been a hard week.” 

“Want to talk about it?” she offered.

“I think I’d rather just spend time with you and not think about it. Is that okay?”

“Of course. You can always feel at home here, kitty.”


	94. Nathaniel and Chloe

“Let’s see what we have to play doctor with...paper towels, expired peroxide, and...duct tape?” Chloe held the half-used roll of duct tape away between two fingers as if it was something offensive. “Your first aid kit is terribly lacking, Red.”

“Usually it’s me patching you up at your place,” Nathaniel responded through gritted teeth. “We’re never over here.”

“Which begs the question of why you haven’t just moved in with me already.” Chloe studied the bottle of hydrogen peroxide. “Do you think this will kill you if we use it?”

“I don’t think it’s harmful, just probably won’t do anything more than water would.”

“Give me your hand.” Chloe grabbed Nathaniel’s hand in a surprisingly gentle maneuver, flipping it over so his bloody palm faced up. “I’ve told you to be careful with those blades.”

“I like the effect they cause in the paint. It’s worth a little pain.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “You are such an artist,” she groaned.

Nathaniel chuckled, watching her tip the bottle of hydrogen peroxide over his hand. The liquid spilled cold against his skin. “As to your earlier comment, I keep this place because I need somewhere to paint.”

“You could paint at my place.”

“No I couldn’t. I need somewhere I can be messy and bleed,” he held up his hand with a grin. “Your place is way too nice.”

“We could find somewhere else.” Chloe didn’t look up as she softly patted the sliced skin dry.

He looked up at her then. “You would be willing to move somewhere less nice just so we could live together?”

“It would still be nice, of course. But we could make sure you had room to be messy.” She folded a paper towel and held it in place on the oozing cut. “I can’t believe how ridiculous this is,” she muttered. “Hold that.” She grabbed the duct tape and wound it around the paper towel to make a makeshift bandage. “You look so trashy right now.”

“But I’m your trash. You want us to live together.”

“I remember saying nothing of the sort. You’re obviously delusional from blood loss,” she sniffed.


	95. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cancer warning: this drabble shows one of the characters dealing with sickness.

Marinette held her shaking hand in front of her. Soaked strands of dark hair stuck to her skin. More of it swirled lazily around the drain. The sob tore itself from her throat before she could stop it and she folded down to the shower floor.

“Mari,” a voice called from beyond the bathroom door. “Is everything okay?”

Marinette curled in on herself, letting the warm water beat down on her. She should get up. She knew this was a possibility. She read all the literature about chemotherapy; she had researched the possible side effects. She could deal with this. 

“Marinette.” Tikki zipped into the shower. 

She ignored the kwami. She couldn’t spare the focus. She needed to get up. This wasn’t going to defeat her. She braced herself to stand up but she felt so weak. Another sob worked itself out of her.

The bathroom door opened. “Princess, I’m going to help you out of there, okay?”

“C-Chat?”

“I’m not going to look, I promise.”

“Where’s Alya?” she whimpered.

“She’s not here, Marinette. I told Chat to come help you,” Tikki answered, phasing through the shower curtain.

“But...but...”

“It’s time he knew,” the kwami replied firmly. “He can help you through this.”

A black gloved hand snuck in and turned the knob, cutting the shower of cooling water. “I’m going to help you get out now, okay?” The curtain slid open slowly and Chat Noir stood beside the tub, his eyes squeezed shut. He held a towel limply in one hand. “I’m not really sure how to do this.”

“Oh for crying out loud, use your eyes and pick her up,” Tikki huffed. “And don’t fight him,” she warned Marinette.

Chat Noir opened his eyes and quickly went into motion, wrapping the towel around Marinette’s curled form and lifting her out of the tub. He walked her into her room and gently laid her on the bed, immediately turning his back to her. Marinette shivered and pulled the blankets up around her. “Now you know,” she whispered.

Chat Noir made a choking sound and his shoulders shook. “I’m so sorry, my Lady. Why...why didn’t you tell me?” He turned to look down at her, face broken.

“Because I didn’t want you to look at me like that.” She shivered and huddled down further in the bed. 

“She had her second chemo treatment yesterday,” Tikki said, landing on the pillow and running a comforting paw along Marinette’s forehead. “The side effects are worse the days immediately after. The doctor is very hopeful though.”

Chat Noir dropped down to his knees, propping his head up on the his arms at the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Tears began to slide down her cheeks before she could stop them. “My hair is coming out,” she gasped as if the thought of it literally took her breath away. “I knew it might. I knew...I...” She began to shake.

Chat Noir crawled up on the bed, pulling her close. “Oh, my sweet, strong Bug.”

“I’m sorry,” she cried. “It’s just hair. This is so stupid. I’m sorry this is how you found out about me and now you know I’m sick and I never meant to--”

“Shhhh,” he soothed, rubbing a hand along her covered back. “Don’t you dare apologize to me for this. I just want to be here for you now.”

“I’m so scared, kitty,” she confessed in a tiny voice, gripping the blankets tight in her fingers. “The doctor said we caught it early, but...but...” 

Chat Noir kissed the top of her head. “You’re a fighter, Marinette. You’re going to make it through this like the warrior you are, do you hear me?”

She nodded.

“Are you hungry?”

“Not really.”

“What about for something sweet?”

Marinette swallowed, suddenly feeling very tired. “Something sweet sounds nice.”

“You stay right here and rest. I’ll go whip something up.” He kissed her head again and stood. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

Chat Noir made it to the kitchen. He took down the mixing bowl and the measuring cup and the flour and the sugar. He opened the canister of chocolate chips and pulled the cookie sheet down from its cabinet. And then he slid to the floor, hands covering his mouth as the tears slid down his mask.


	96. Adrien, Marnette, Nino, Alya, Chloe, and Nathaniel

“I’m exhausted,” Chloe complained, dropping onto the bed.

“I bet I’m more exhausted,” Alya said, shucking her sneakers. 

“If that’s the game we’re playing, I’m going to win,” Adrien blinked tired eyes. “I had a fitting AND a photo shoot today AND had to use cataclysm twice during the akuma battle.” He fell to the bed and buried his face in a pillow. 

“Well, I had to shield all your butts for the entire battle so my energy level is low, man.” Nino curled up beside Alya, pushing his face into her neck and sighing.

“Nathaniel,” Chloe whined. “Why aren’t you here?”

“Hold your horses. I was washing my hands. It still feels like there’s gunk all over them.” Nathaniel climbed up on the bed and wedged himself between Alya and Chloe. “That akuma was so gross.”

They all hummed in agreement.

“What a bunch of whiners,” Marinette teased, stripping off her jacket. “Obviously I did all the work.”

Chloe grabbed the pillow from underneath Adrien’s head and chucked it at her. Marinette dodged it with a giggle.

“My pillow,” Adrien lamented. 

“Here you go, sweet kitty.” Marinette brought the pillow back to the bed and slid it beneath him. 

He blinked heavy eyes at her and smiled. “Bed now. Sleepy time.”

“I have work to do still. No sleepy time for me yet.”

“Bed now,” he whimpered, grabbing for her hand.

“Adrien, let me go.”

“Bed now,” Alya began to chant with him.

“Bed now, bed now,” Nino added.

“Actually don’t get in bed. We’re cramped enough as it is,” Chloe huffed.

“Chloe, be nice,” Nathaniel warned.

“BED NOW! BED NOW! BED NOW!”

Hands of different shades and sizes reached out for Marinette, pulling her into the bed. She found herself wedged between Adrien and Nino. “I really have work to do though.”

“Shhh, sleepy time,” Adrien whispered, kissing her cheek.


	97. Alya, Marinette, and Adrien

“This is so ridiculous,” Marinette groaned, watching the screen fill with comments. “You realize none of this is actually proof, right? Just because people think Ladybug and Chat Noir are together doesn’t mean they actually are.”

“You are such a Negative Nancy,” Alya grinned. “Of course Ladynoir is the real deal. Have you seen the way they look at each other?” She clicked on the photos tab. “Seriously, M, look at his face and tell me he’s not head over heels in love with her.”

Marinette studied the photo of Chat Noir. He was looking at Ladybug as she talked to a reporter. His eyes were soft and he had a small, sweet smile. “They’re partners, probably even best friends. It makes sense that he would look at her.”

“You’re being stubborn.”

“I’m being realistic.”

“Adrien,” Alya called, waving him over. “Please enlighten us with your thoughts on Ladynoir.”

“Ladynoir?” he asked, a pink tinge painting his cheeks.

“Don’t act dumb with me, Sunshine. You know exactly what Ladynoir means. Remember, I know your screenname on the Ladyblog,” she smirked.

“Uh, Ladynoir, right,” Adrien smiled, his cheeks reddening. “What about it?”

“Do you think it’s real? Are they actually together? Marinette’s not a believer.” Alya turned to her friend. “For shame.”

“Oh, well, I think it’s nice to believe they’re really together. I mean, they would make a great couple, right? Ladybug is strong and brave and beautiful and smart and...and Chat Noir is...awesome?”

“Sure, he’s awesome, funny, sexy, and all that,” Marinette conceded, “but that doesn’t mean they’re dating!”

“I think the lady doth protest too much,” Alya teased. “Admit it, M, you’re a total Ladynoir shipper.”

“I am not,” Marinette replied, crossing her arms.

“I definitely am,” Adrien said confidently. “Like, one hundred percent. And, uh, you’re a Chat Noir fan, huh? That’s pretty cool.”

“Well, I--”

“Adrien, you have a free period now, right? So does Marinette! You should absolutely take this time to sway her to Team Ladynoir. Don’t let me down, Sunshine.” Alya winked and stood up from the table.

Marinette looked back at her desperately but Alya just grinned before going back into the school.

Adrien propped his chin in his palm. “So what else do you think about Chat Noir, Marinette?”


	98. Marinette and Chat Noir

Marinette pulled the blanket tighter around her as the tapping continued. She could outlast him, that she was sure of.

“Marinette, please let me in,” Chat Noir pleaded, continuing the steady tap of his claws against the skylight.

“Go away, Chat,” she replied in a muffled growl. “I don’t want to see anyone right now.”

“My Lady...”

Marinette sat up at that and glared at him through the glass. Chat Noir stared right back at her. She huffed and crawled to the edge of the bed, flipping the lock. He quickly slid the skylight open and dropped down onto her bed. “Hi.”

“What do you want, Chat Noir?” Marinette asked, voice tired.

He frowned. “I wanted to check on you, make sure you’re okay.”

“Well, I’m not okay,” she grumbled.

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “I know it would be hard...if everyone knew who I am, it would mess things up too.”

“I just feel so stupid, you know? We’ve been doing this two years now and I haven’t told anyone, like, not even my best friend or my parents or...or you! And then suddenly everybody in Paris knows Ladybug is Marinette Dupain-Cheng all because I wasn’t fast enough.”

“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki sighed, floating up to the bed. “This is all my fault.”

“I don’t blame you, Tikki. I knew my time was limited but I wanted to follow that stupid butterfly. I just didn’t realize who was following me.”

“I wish you had told me what you were doing,” Chat Noir interjected. “You know I would’ve helped you.”

“It was spur of the moment. A really bad mistake.” She looked at him then. “Does it bother you to know who I am now? I mean...do you see me differently?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Marinette looked down, blinking away the sting of tears that had been dwelling right below the surface since her reveal.

Chat Noir shook his head. “I didn’t...grrr, what I meant...” He stopped and took a deep breath. “Yes, I see you differently, but not in a bad way. I know you as Marinette and I know you as Ladybug.”

“Well, yeah, that’s not news, kitty.”

“Let me finish,” he said, narrowing his eyes. “I mean, civilian me knows you. We’re friends. So yeah, I had this picture of you in my head that has shifted a bit, but that isn’t a bad thing.” He smiled at her then. “Actually, I’ve had a crush on you for a while now so it’s really only doubled.”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm. “Crush...me?”

“Come on, Bugaboo, you know I’m head over heels for you. That’s not a secret.” He shifted. “Actually I had this big plan to come here today and confess my feelings to you and then kiss you while I was transforming and then we would live happily ever after as Cat and Bug.”

Marinette couldn’t stop the laugh that forced its way out. “You are so incredibly dramatic.”

Chat Noir’s ears drooped. “So is that a no on the kiss?”

It had been a bad couple of days. Marinette had failed in her plan to follow a cleansed akuma back to Hawk Moth. Her Miraculous had worn out and her identity had been revealed to not one, but three of the reporters following her. She hadn’t been back to school for fear of how everyone would treat her. And here was her sweet Chat Noir, her loyal partner, who was asking if he could kiss her now that he knew she was Ladybug and Marinette.

“Kiss me, Chaton. Make it all better.”


	99. Nathaniel and Queen Bee

“You whine about scratches but you don’t let out a peep when you’ve got a gaping wound. What the hell is wrong with you?!” Nathaniel took off his jacket and pressed it against Queen Bee’s side.

“It’ll be fine,” she growled. “Ladybug just got the akuma. She’ll send up the cure in a minute.”

“You have to be more careful.” Nathaniel looked over his shoulder to see Ladybug toss the polka-dotted hammer into the air. “You can’t always count on her to fix things.” Magical, glittering ladybugs rushed across Queen Bee’s side and the wound began to knit itself together, the costume flowing back over the healed skin. 

“It’s all part of the job,” she replied gruffly, standing up. “Chat and I distract and take the damage while Ladybug and Vixen do the other stuff.”

“I don’t like it.”

“No one asked if you did,” she sniffed. A loud beep sounded from her hair comb. “Looks like my time is up, Red.” She turned to go when Nathaniel grabbed her arm.

“Please try to be more careful…for me?”

“What makes you think that would mean anything to me?”

He frowned. “Because we’re friends, right?”

“You don’t even know me.” She sighed when his face fell. “I just meant that I’m not what you see, okay? This whole hero thing is still pretty new to me.”

“I know that,” he grumbled. “Sometimes you’re a real bitch.”

“What?!”

He shrugged, scuffing his shoes against the ground. 

Queen Bee rolled her eyes. “Are you going to be working on that mural by the bakery this afternoon?”

“I had planned on it.”

“Maybe I’ll stop by.”

“Really?” he asked, eyes lighting up.

Another warning beep had her backing away. “I said maybe.”

“I’ll see you there,” he replied confidently.

“Stupid cute redhead with his stupid pretty eyes,” Queen Bee muttered, ducking into an alley.


	100. Marinette and Chat Noir

“I’m not talking about this anymore, Chat,” Marinette grumbled, scooting back in her bed and opening her laptop.

Chat Noir stopped his pacing to stare back at her. “We’ve hardly talked at all!”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with you. We’re friends so I wanted you to know, but that’s as far as it goes.”

“Who is he?”

“That’s not important.”

“Not important?! Excuse me, Princess, but contrary to your belief, the identity of whatever bastard knocked you up is actually very important to me!”

Marinette flinched. “It was a one-time thing, a mistake.” She unconsciously cupped her still flat stomach. “Look, I appreciate that you care, but I’m going to be okay, really.”

“A-are you keeping it?”

“Yes,” she replied immediately. “My job has a great maternity package and Papa and Maman have already offered to help me. They’re begging me to move back in with them, but I don’t think I could do it. I like my apartment.” She glanced around the room. “I guess I’ll need to figure out a place to make a nursery though.”

Chat Noir slumped down on the edge of the bed. “How are you so calm about this?”

“I’m only calm right now. Believe me, you’ve missed quite a few freak outs over the past couple of weeks.” She gave a little chuckle. 

“Why was it a mistake?” he asked quietly.

“What?”

“The guy...the one who did this to you, why was it a mistake?”

“Oh,” Marinette looked down at her lap. “Uh, he’s an old friend. A mutual friend had a party last month to celebrate her new job and everyone was drinking and it had been a rough week so I was drinking a bit more than usual.” She sighed. “Adrien was there and I’ve always liked him and one thing led to another and, well...” She shrugged with a sad smile.

“But you’re going to tell him.”

“I don’t think so,” she said with a shake of her head. “He’s got this crazy, important life and he’s kind of famous and...and it isn’t like we’re dating, you know?”

“That’s bullshit,” Chat Noir growled.

Marinette blinked wide eyes at him. “Excuse me?”

“You have to tell him, Marinette. That’s his baby too. He would want to know. He would...he would want to be with you,” he finished, his voice cracking.

“Chat?”

“You can’t just keep this a secret! This isn’t fair. I’ve been in love with you for years and then for it to happen like this...” A fine tremble ran up his spine. He suddenly turned, pushing her computer out of her lap and burying his face against her stomach. “I’m so sorry, Marinette. I’m so, so sorry,” he cried. “Please forgive me, please, please, please...”

Marinette’s hands fluttered above his head, unsure of what to do. Had he just confessed to loving her? “Chat? Chat! Kitty, please look at me.” 

He blinked up at her, tears spilling down his mask. “Marry me,” he begged. “Please.”

“What?! Chat, please just--”

“Damn it,” he swore, shaking his head. “I’ve made such a mess of this. Plagg, claws in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, this is now in works as "The Trouble with Kittens". Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for more story prompts and character sketches!


End file.
